Child of a Demon
by Itachiforever342
Summary: A girl, stricken with carrying a child of an unknown man, even to her, sees none other than Battosai himself killing her father while she walks with him one night. She flees to the Shinsengumi for protection so he can't kill her!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and that is my final word!

Okay, this is a new one for me. I guess I'll see who'll read it.

* * *

**Child of a Demon**

_Ye…the purest of pure…shall be mine…_

_What do you want from me?_

_Ye shall carry my posterity…thou, who has never seen a man…_

_All right…_

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"

Blue eyes opened, drowsy from their owner's late afternoon nap. She sat up, rubbing them. She turned her head of wild red hair to the door. "Yes, I'm all right, Tou-san!"

She put on a kimono, deep blue with silver flowers stitched into the fabric, tying an obi partially loose around her middle, midnight black. She brushed her hair down till it was smooth to her waist, then tied it up in a simple bun, pushing a couple of pins in it to make sure it wouldn't fall out while she was walking. She then put on make-up to hide any blemishes on her face from the world, putting cherry blossom perfume on each side of her neck.

She stood and opened the shoji to her room, sighing as she held her round abdomen. _I had that dream again. I wonder if what the neighbors say is true about me, that I am carrying the child of the devil._

A shorter, elderly man was getting ready to leave the house, as she stepped around the corner. "Tou-san, are you going somewhere?"

The man looked up. "Yes, my daughter. Do you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, Tou-san."

"Very well then, you will walk with me tonight."

The pair left with two bodyguards, the girl walking behind her father.

"So, what did you need to talk to this old man about?"

"Tou-san, do you think I'm carrying the child of a devil?"

"Whoever did you hear that from, Sakura-chan? Of course it's not true. You are a virtuous young woman, just fifteen. You will make a good wife, once you have borne this child into the world. I've already promised you to someone right here in Kyoto."

"I see. Will I like him?"

"You will have to decide that for yourself, my girl."

Just then, there was a scream from the guard in front of them, along with a spray of red. The girl stifled a gasp, as she was shoved into the alley next to her. She peeked out to see a boy around her age slice through her father with his sword like he wasn't even there. She spotted his cross-shaped scar, just as he glanced up to see her. She gasped and started to run.

_He saw me…I have to get to a place where he wouldn't dare to enter. But where?!_

Without her knowing, her feet headed towards the safest place for a Shogunate supporter to go to: the headquarters of the Shinsengumi. The two men guarding the gates spotted her and raised their swords.

"Who goes there?"

She came into the light, panting heavily. "Help me, there's a hitokiri…"

Just then, Soji Okita stepped out, in full uniform, with his squad. He pointed at the boy who'd stopped, realizing where he was. "It's the hitokiri! After him!"

They went off on a chase, while the girl, Sakura, leaned against the gate, panting and holding her abdomen.

"Girl, who are you that the most dangerous of hitokiri of the Ishin Shishi, Hitokiri Battosai, has come for your life?"

She looked up to see a man with narrow yellow eyes, black hair pulled back in a short high ponytail, a few pieces hanging in his eyes. He wore full Shinsengumi uniform, a single sword on his belt.

"My father was a widely-known Shogunate supporter. He was killed just tonight, and I escaped, because I saw _him._"

"Your name, girl?"

"Himura…Sakura, sir," she introduced, bowing deep.

"Hm. Saito Hajime, captain of the third squad. I'll go wake my commander and tell him that we're going to protect you, Himura-chan. You must've been desperate to outrun the Battosai. He is the fastest runner around these parts, I've heard."

"Oh, I see, Saito-taisho."

"Either that, or you're the luckiest civilian in Kyoto. None escape that aren't excellent swordsmen."

Sakura nodded, shivering a little as she followed him into the compound. Saito headed for the commander's room, but found Commander Kondo, Vice-commander Hijikata and Vice-commander Yaminami already awake and dressed informally.

"Hajime," Kondo addressed. "We were alerted that Hitokiri Battosai was spotted near here. Do you know the cause?"

"Yes, he was seen killing by this girl." Saito pushed Sakura forward. "This is Himura Sakura."

She bowed low again, staying there until she was allowed up, even though it killed her back with how heavy she was in the front.

"Hmmm, this could work to our advantage. If the hitokiri decides to try and kill her, we'll have her guarded by some of our best men. Hajime, you and Soji work together to keep her alive. Himura-san, have you any skills in cooking, perhaps?"

She rose and nodded. "Yes, I do. I was to become a bride to someone my father was associated with in just two months. But…I don't know who he would be, so I'm left with nothing."

"Then you'll work here to earn your keep, as our cook. Soji, when he comes back, will tell you what to do."

She nodded. Hijikata gave her a good look over and stated, "Commander, are you sure you want to keep a woman like her here? Why not give her to one of our safe houses?"

Sakura looked down and placed her hands in front of her, trying not to cradle her baby. _What if they kick me out? Then I'll be killed before I even get to see my baby. To see whether or not it's a devil child._

"The safest place she could be is here, though it might be difficult on the men in the months to come. Hajime, show her to her room, the spare one near the kitchen."

Saito bowed. "Yes, sir."

Sakura bowed as well, though deeper than he did. "I thank you for your kindness."

When she'd left, Yamanami pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling. "She seems to be quite the brave girl. Most women wouldn't even come near here because of our nickname, the 'Wolves of Mibu', but she came here without hesitation."

Hijikata snorted. "Probably because she had no choice. We are the enemy of the Ishin Shishi, thus, the Battosai. He would be a fool to come in here with so many of us now expecting him by morning. I suppose Soji ought to chase him away from her for the time being. Though we are going against one of the best swordsmen we've ever encountered."

Kondo nodded. "Yes, we are. Soji and Hajime will have their work cut out for them for a long time, until we can find and kill all the rebels."

* * *

I got the inspiration for the commander and his vice-commanders from Peacemaker Kurogane. That has one of the funniest episodes in an anime ever!

I'm sorta guessing what point this is from Samurai X...but don't flame me if I'm wrong!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RuroKen isn't mine, so I lay no claim to it!

So, some people liked my story! I'm so happy! Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

Sakura knelt on the futon laid out for her, Saito sitting in a corner. She glanced over at him, her blue eyes nervous.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's just that I can't sleep."

"Is it because you're afraid for your life?"

"No, it's just that I've lost my father, my home, everything I knew, in the space of an hour."

"You don't have any other family?"

"No."

"Hmmm."

She stood and let her hair down, it cascading down her back, before she braided it. She slipped her kimono off, revealing the white yukata underneath. She placed the kimono and obi on a rack meant for hanging kimonos in a corner, then slid into the futon, sighing a little. _I do have one person left, my twin brother, but I don't know if I want to reveal my past too much to him. He doesn't seem to be the trustworthy type._

"Did your attacker have red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek?"

Her eyes widened. "Saito-taisho?"

"If he did, then he's the Battosai."

She nodded.

"That _is_ the Battosai."

"I don't know why he would want to attack me, I'm not any real threat to him."

"It doesn't matter, he's part of the Ishin Shishi, so he assumes that you're with the Shogunate. Though you are little more than a civilian, not a fighter."

"I can't be a fighter. Not while I'm like this. Besides, I was raised to be a proper lady, one that is supposed to be the shadow of her husband."

Saito said nothing else, so Sakura decided to finally relax and fall asleep.

* * *

So...how was it? Short, huh? Most of the chapters will be short, but please bear with me, the story will go on nonetheless!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, own it, I do not.

Okay, this is going well...I just hope everyone likes it!

* * *

_Ye are to bear a half-demon child…_

_Why me?_

_Because ye are pure…young one…_

She woke from the fierce kicks of her baby coupled with someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, to find a young man not too much older than she was, kneeling above her. He smiled when he noticed she was awake.

"So you've finally woken up. I had Saito-san go get some rest half an hour ago. You're Himura Sakura, right?"

She nodded, sitting up. She winced a little at how stiff her back was, and the young man noticed.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just with how great with child I am, my back usually hurts when I wake up from sleeping."

The man's kind brown eyes sparkled as he looked down at her very round abdomen. "With how long you're staying, you're probably going to end up raising your child here, among all men. That would be rather hard for the child if it's a girl."

She smiled. "Yes, it would. But it doesn't matter, I'm waiting for the day I birth the baby. I've heard it's very painful from some of my friends."

The man shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that. My name is Okita Soji. You can call me Soji-kun, if you like, and I'll call you Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed at the friendliness, but got up with a little trouble, putting on her kimono and obi. He watched her as she did and commented, "When you're that big, you should really wear a thinner obi, so it doesn't look odd."

She looked down at the obi, seeing it was too wide, and didn't hug her torso like it used to. "I didn't have time to get another. And seeing as I was surprised because of this…I don't have any appropriate clothes to wear for my work."

"I suppose I could help you purchase some a little later in the day, when you're not cooking."

"All right."

They walked to the kitchen, and Soji explained how things should be cooked and what should be cooked on certain occasions. Also conduct around the rest of the members.

"You shouldn't be too friendly, they're all rather lecherous when around other women, because they're used to the girls in Shimabara. Or even better, don't speak unless they talk to you."

At the mention of the place, Sakura turned beet-red. She lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, Soji-kun."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "I guess I should help you cook the first day. It'll make my job a little easier."

They took half of each job: washing and cooking rice, chopping vegetables, cleaning up, and other such things. She did her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way, putting on an apron over her kimono to keep it clean.

"You are really good at this, Sakura-chan. Who taught you this?"

"My father's mistress…she was rather strict that I get everything right and make it perfect, as to not upset my future husband."

Soji laughed a little. "Your teacher must have wanted to be your father's next wife, I suppose, with such strict lessons."

They brought the food into the mess hall, all the men staring at her as she served the food to each member. When she served each captain and the vice-commanders and the commander, she bowed to them deeply before going on. She was silent the whole time, before bowing herself out.

One of the captains asked, "Who was that girl, commander?"

Kondo looked up from his meal to answer, "She's under temporary protection of the Shinsengumi, and our new cook. You will all treat her with respect, she's the daughter of one of the supporters of the Shogunate. Do not ask any questions of her, she is to only be questioned by either myself or one of the vice-commanders. Is that understood, men?"

There was a collective murmur, and Saito ate quickly before going out to guard Sakura.

* * *

Okie day! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to my reviewers!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh man! My wish didn't get sent to the gods! I still am a poor fanfiction writer! **sighs** I guess I don't own Rurouni Kenshin then, either...

Well, next chapter up! Oh, if you wanted to know, I got the suffix "taisho" from watching Bleach, which means "captain". I thought it would make it a little more...I don't know...authentic, I guess.

Please read! It's a goodie!

* * *

Sakura looked around the compound, one hand resting lightly on her back as she walked. She smiled at how neat everything was on the outside. _I guess that taking refuge here wasn't such a bad idea after all. Though there are still those strange dreams I've been having all this time, ever since that day…_

"You shouldn't run off like that without either Okita-kun or myself guarding you, Himura-chan."

She turned and blinked, seeing Saito behind her. She bit her lip and murmured, "I'm sorry, Saito-taisho."

"As you told me last night, you are nothing but a girl who was taught to become the shadow of her husband. What were you doing, Himura-chan?"

"I was just walking around, taking everything in. I also have to find out where everything is, just in case I have to find somewhere in case of an emergency, Saito-taisho."

"With your hair up like that, you almost look exactly like the Battosai."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Really? I was planning on keeping it mostly like this until I was able to purchase some new ribbons and pins. Is there something bad about that?"

He shook his head. "Just watch how you walk along the street, Himura-chan. Many may mistake you for Hitokiri Battosai, those who have seen him, anyway."

"So there are those who have seen him and have lived to tell the tale besides me?"

"Quite a few of the captains have, including myself and Okita-kun."

Her eyes widened at that. _Soji-kun is a captain?! I shouldn't have spoken to him so informal in the first place!_ "Okita-taisho is very kind to me and friendly."

"He's like that with all except his enemies."

"Oh, I see." _I guess that does make sense. _"He offered to take me to buy a few things this afternoon. Will you be busy then?"

"Yes. I'll be on patrol."

"Then I guess I'll have to go alone with him. Even though the streets are more dangerous than I thought they would be, now that I have a hitokiri on my tail."

"Okita-kun will suffice. He's almost as strong as I am against the Battosai, Himura-chan."

"All right."

* * *

I got some of this from Samurai X, at least the info. Okita did fare well against Kenshin during just that one fight at the end of the OVA...but it just wasn't meant to be.

So...after this rather short chapter...

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Although I pray that I will someday be rich and famous, claiming that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin is the smart thing to do!

Okay, so we left off after a conversation between Sakura and Saito...what will this chapter bring?

* * *

So, that afternoon, Soji and Sakura went out to buy her a new obi and kimono, both of which would be pushing on his purse rather roughly. She smiled as she looked at all the stalls, never having had left her house much, which was why it came as a shock to most that she'd become pregnant in the first place.

"You seem very excited over just going out to the market, Sakura-chan. Is this your first time ever going to a place like this?"

"Yes, it is. The time I was with Tou-san, it was a rare occurrence that I'd even left the house at all. But I suppose that it was unlucky. I had to see my own father get slaughtered in front of my eyes, along with the two guards that were with us at the time. But…even though I witnessed it, I don't feel too sad."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he wasn't my real father."

"What? I thought you said—"

"He took me into his home when I was seven. My parents had died of cholera only a few weeks before, and I was taken from my home and brother to be sold to a brothel. But the men who were taking me were all killed by ronin. I call him tou-san because he's the one who raised me, mostly. Even though I never called his mistress ka-san."

"So the name Himura isn't the family name of the murdered Shogunate supporter. Commander Kondo and Toshi were wondering who the man was, since they'd never heard of a Himura before."

_But I wonder…is Shinta-nii still alive now? If he is, is he a swordsman? …Could he have been the one who killed Tou-san? He did have hair and eyes exactly like mine…also, Saito-taisho did point out that I look like Hitokiri Battosai… Oh my brother, what could've led you into becoming a hitokiri?_

"Sakura-chan, which one would you like?"

She looked up to see Soji waving to a stand with many kimonos folded on display. Her eyes lit up and she looked around at each one, before she picked out a white one with red lilies on it, with a plain red obi. She put them on, tying a nice navy blue ribbon around her ponytail. She smiled at Soji, bowing to him. "Thank you so much. It's been a while since I've gotten a new kimono and obi, Oki—"

He put his fingers to her lips before whispering, "Right now, no one knows who I am. All I am is a passing ronin. Just call me Soji-kun, all right?"

She suddenly smelled something that made her stomach twist. "I smell blood."

Soji looked around, then spotted something. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Just act natural. He's only noticed you, so once we get close enough to safety, then he should back off."

Sakura let him lead her through the crowds, her ponytail brushing her back and his arm with each step. She noticed that he avoided any detours through alleys and stayed within crowds, though she couldn't figure out why. She gasped when he placed a hand on his sword, which was between them.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan. Don't worry, as long as we stay on the street and have at least a couple of civilians within a few feet of us, I won't have to do anything except keep my hand where it is."

"Is it Hitokiri Battosai that's following us? I thought he was a shadow hitokiri."

"He used to be, now he's a soldier, with a few assignments to assassinate every once in a while. I suppose Katsura-san told him to try and eliminate you as soon as possible, because you've seen him kill. You could use that against him in the future, should you survive long enough."

She shivered a little. _I just can't believe that my own brother is trying to kill me, no one else have I ever known looks so similar to him. Then again, he doesn't know it's me. But he should, there isn't another redheaded girl my age anyway._

They walked through the streets to the entrance of the Shinsengumi headquarters, where she relaxed, and he dropped his hands to his sides. She couldn't smell blood anymore, so her stomach settled back down, too. She sighed and smiled, relieved that the nervous feeling she'd had the entire walk back had faded.

* * *

That was a tense moment, wasn't it?

So he's hunting her down, and she'll have either Okita or Saito protecting her, which is going to be good, for her.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the total awesomeness which is Kenshin, so I cannot stake a claim to it!

Oh man...this chapter is so short I feel almost embarrassed to post it, but it's an installment!

But I feel so bad, I'll post two chapters, so don't be disappointed!

* * *

_It is almost time…it shall be soon…_

_Will it be painful?_

_Perhaps…_

_I see…_

A couple months passed, and Sakura prepared for the birth of her baby.

One day, she was washing off her make-up, when Saito walked in. He waited in the doorway, watching her as she wiped her face clean. The cloth she used lingered on her left cheek, wiping a bit harder, then dropped. His eyes widened, when he saw the cross-shaped scar, the red flesh quite contrasted against her skin.

He hurried to Hijikata's room, telling him of the news.

"She has a cross-shaped scar on her left cheek?"

"It appears so, Toshi. Should I bring her in for questioning?"

"I'll do it, Hajime. You stay out of sight, since she seems to trust you and we shouldn't break it unless she is who we think she is."

He nodded and left.

* * *

What is this? Sakura has a scar just like Kenshin's? Where could it have come from? Who gave it to her?

I cannot say, for that would ruin the surprise!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not! Please no suing or flames!

Here's the next chapter, as I promised!

* * *

Sakura gasped as she was apprehended by the vice-commander.

"Himura Sakura, you will come with me."

He grabbed her around the wrist almost painfully and led her to the interrogation chamber. Her hands were tied above her head and ankles tied together, the rough rope biting into her skin.

Kondo came in, then backhanded her hard across the cheek that had the scar on it. She cried out, never having been struck in such a manner before.

_What's happening?! Why are they acting like this?!_

"Girl, this scar shouldn't be on a woman such as yourself. Only _Hitokiri Battosai_ had such a wound on his face. Tell us all that you know, Battosai!"

She bit her lip, then cried out again as Hijikata punched her in the opposite eye, making her swing from her position a few inches from the floor. "Talk, Battosai!"

Her eyes closed, and she whispered, "It's mere coincidence that I have a scar just like him. I've seen him, as I've told you before. I'm not him."

The pair looked at each other, then Hijikata nodded to his commander. "Then I'll have to make sure you're not him in disguise."

Her eyes popped open, as her kimono was opened, along with her yukata. She turned red and turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. _This is so humiliating, no man has ever seen me bare like this before. Please, let it be over._

"It seems that she's pure woman, commander. Though as to why she has scars on her body like this, it has yet to be seen."

"Very well. It has been a mistake, and this girl has been shamed and hurt enough."

She was dressed again and her eyes opened again as she was let down. She winced as she felt her ankles and wrists were now raw and bleeding. Her face throbbed, as she placed a hand on her cheek. She fell limp, Saito lifting her as she blacked out.

"Hajime, take her to her room and watch her as she rests."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer, which was good. I hope the next is longer, but don't hold anything against me if it isn't!

I feel kinda bad that they had to hurt her like that, but I've seen what the Shinsengumi do for information, so this was rather kind. They hang the person they're interrogating by the ankles and beat them until they talk or die. Not a pretty thing, I assure you! **shivers**

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I cannot say anything but that Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine nor was it ever. No flames or suing from any readers please!

So the time has finally arrived for the event that we've been building up to! I hope you like it!

* * *

_Sakura…wake…it is time…_

_Yes…_

Sakura was out for a week, just recovering from her injuries. Saito and Soji kept close watch on her, and Saito was there when she woke.

She winced and sat up, her tired blue eyes opening. She pulled her hair up, holding it with a hand as she looked around for a ribbon to tie it.

"I see that you're better, Himura-chan."

She turned and smiled a little. "Saito-san. I guess I don't take injuries very well."

Standing up, she got her new kimono and obi on, looking in her mirror to see that she was healed. She put make-up on, though it was kind of pointless, seeing that she was going out to the midwife's to have her baby.

"Going somewhere so soon?"

"Yes. I need to go to the midwife."

"Then I'll come with you."

She shook her head, before standing and going outside, slipping on her heeled sandals. "I'm going alone, Saito-san. I want to test if I'm to be killed still. Please understand. I don't want to run from him forever."

Saito's eyes narrowed. "I'll be disobeying orders, but all right." **A/N: Easy I know, but he wouldn't have let her go without him if I hadn't made him give up.**

"Thank you. I should be back by tomorrow evening."

"If you're not, I'll come looking for you." **A/N: See? He's giving her a time limit, which is good. He's not going to break the rules too long.**

She nodded to him, before going out.

Her eyes were pinned to her feet(or more appropriately, her stomach) as she walked towards the midwife's, feeling little bits of pain through her abdominal area as she stepped through the crowds. Suddenly, she smelled the strong scent of blood. She raised her head and saw a flash of red amongst the crowds. She kept walking, taking a roundabout way, stopping in an alley.

She turned to see Hitokiri Battosai standing behind her, eyes narrowed. "I knew I recognized the subtle scent of cherry blossoms from when I chased you before. Where are your bodyguards?"

"Not here," she answered.

"You must die now, before you reveal what I've done to the Shogunate."

He drew his sword and was about to swing, when she closed her eyes and cried, "Shinta!"

When she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes. His eyes were wide, his face in total shock, his sword in mid-air. "How do you know me?"

"I'm your twin sister, Sakura. I would never betray my brother, my own flesh and blood."

If it was possible, his eyes widened further. "Why are you outside of the Mibu Wolves' lair, unprotected?"

"I'm going to the midwife to have my child."

He walked quickly up to her and led her to the inn where the Ishin Shishi resided during the day. This had taken several hours, because he had to avoid all Shinsengumi patrols. He had his arm around her waist now, and she was emitting high-pitched gasps of pain.

"Good afternoon, Himura-san," the woman who owned the inn greeted.

"This woman needs a midwife quickly, Okami-san!"

Okami helped Sakura lie down and one of her servant girls ran for the midwife. It took an hour, but the younger girl arrived with the specially-trained woman.

Sakura was lying on the futon, near screaming in pain. Okami stood and waved to Battosai. "Come with me, Himura-san. You're of no more help here."

He was led out, as the midwife coaxed Sakura to start pushing. He leaned against the wall, not really understanding the situation. Of course he knew about intimacy, since his comrades had whores around all the time, but women getting pregnant and giving birth and such, he knew almost nothing about.

As he waited, the commotion drew the attention of several of his comrades, servant girls, and even Katsura himself. The older man stepped over to the teenage hitokiri, asking, "What's going on here, Kenshin?"

One of the men jeered, "Maybe he got a whore with child and she's having it right now!"

Kenshin revealed the first few inches of his sword, all the men jumping back from him. His eyes shone amber as he hissed, "That isn't what happened."

Just then, Sakura screamed and all went silent in the room. Kenshin shook his head as a newborn's cry came from behind the door. "I don't know, Katsura-san. It all just happened too fast."

Okami explained. "Katsura-san, just a couple of hours ago, Himura-san brought in a woman who looked quite like him, and called that she needed a midwife. It seems as though he knows this woman enough to help her when she was in pain. The rest you'll have to ask Himura-san."

* * *

Okay, I half-lied. You don't get to see Sakura's baby until next chapter. But I did leave Kenshin in a tight spot there, don't you think?

I also have finished another fanfic, but am unsure whether or not to post it, since I'm already posting two at once. It would be kinda overwhelming for me to multi-task that many, but if its wanted, please tell me.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I cannot say I claim these characters, save the OCs, as mine, or else I would get sued.

The time has finally arrived that we'll find out about Sakura's baby! Is it really the child of a demon? Or not?

* * *

Sakura panted lightly from the ordeal, blinked when she was handed her baby. It had almost a full head of hair already, the color of fresh blood, and blue eyes that obviously came from her. It cried, tiny hands curled up in little fists. She smiled and cooed at it, looking to the midwife for the gender, so she could name it.

"It's a boy," the older woman stated, looking a little confused. "There was no umbilical cord, and you look like you were never pregnant at all, save that scar across your abdomen. Where did you get it, miss?"

Sakura shook her head, as if she didn't know. As she looked at her son, she was reminded of when her brother had been upset once and had looked like this, crying, fists clenched, and eyes screwed shut. She could only think of one name, then. "Shinta…his name will be Shinta."

"You should at least rest for the night here, just in case you're still bleeding a little inside."

"I will."

She brushed back the baby's bangs, to see his ears were pointed, and in his little mouth were two sets of tiny fangs. _Those aren't human features…I guess I'll have to hide them. I can't have anyone finding out he _is_ the child of a demon. _**A/N: Aha! There you go!**

The midwife packed the few things she'd had to use, then opened the shoji, letting Kenshin and Katsura step in, the older man kneeling closest to her while Kenshin shut the door again. By this time the men had been ordered to return to their rooms.

"Young woman, you look remarkably like Kenshin," Katsura said, taking in the girl's features.

She looked up and blinked, seeing as there were only two other people in the room, she figured that this man had to be talking about her brother. _Kenshin…I wonder who gave him that name. Maybe the person who took him in. Though I don't know who would want to change his name, then again, I suppose that "Kenshin" is a little more like a swordsman's name than "Shinta"._ "Thank you sir."

By this time, little Shinta had calmed and fallen asleep, so everyone could hear just fine, because the infant cried very loud, his voice a little higher pitched than a human baby would've cried. Sakura lowered her eyes at the presence of a man other than her brother, who wasn't really a man yet.

"You're very polite, miss. May I have your name?"

"Sakura." She only gave her first name because she didn't trust any of the Ishin Shishi except her brother, because he was family. She didn't really trust very many of the Shinsengumi, either, ever since the incident with her light torture. If they thought she was a spy and traitor, then they would beat her within an inch of her life to find out everything she knew of the rebels. So she had to be careful not to tell anyone, even Soji, that her brother was the most dangerous of the Ishin Shishi.

"How do you know Kenshin?"

"Just acquaintances."

"Hmm. It looks like you don't trust many you don't know, even if they're men, do you?"

"Yes, that's true, sir."

"I heard that Kenshin helped you get here while you were in pain. Why did you accept his help?"

"I do appreciate kindness, and I didn't think I could reach the midwife's in time. Is this an inn?"

"Yes, it is, Sakura-san. I'm Katsura Kogoro, Kenshin's employer."

_Oh, so this is the man who hired him to murder so many…but it's not in me to blame anyone. There's a need for change, and I cannot stop it. I wonder if I'll be able to talk Shinta-nii alone before I have to return to Shinsengumi headquarters._

"I suppose you need rest, after what you had to endure. Perhaps I'll see you again before you leave. Kenshin."

The redheaded young man looked up. "Sir?"

"I want you to escort her back some of the way. I don't need anyone on the streets seeing you out in daylight. The Shinsengumi aren't just walking around for show."

"Yes, sir."

Katsura left, and Kenshin looked at his sister, eyes full of emotions, so many that Sakura couldn't figure them all out.

"Sakura-ne, I'm so glad you're alive. You have no idea how happy I am."

He embraced her tightly, and she set her baby down to do the same to him. "I feel the same, Shinta-nii. I suppose we both have our stories and such to tell, maybe I should go first. But I have to ask, where did you get that cross-shaped scar?"

His hand cradled it, sorrow crossing his eyes. "I don't know if I have the heart to tell you, my sister. It's still fresh, after all."

She picked up a rag and wiped the sweaty make-up off her face. "You're not the only one with a scar, Nii-san."

His eyes widened at the sight of seeing the exact same scar on her left cheek, her hand going up to touch it, as well. "I guess I'll tell you what happened to me, first.

"Just six moons earlier, I was engulfed in darkness, then when I woke next, I had blood coming from my mouth, I cried it, it came from between my legs, and I felt something moving from within me, like something had been placed inside of me. I had a scar on my abdomen, like it had been sliced open and not healed properly. My cheek was cut twice, in the shape of a cross.

"From then on, I was seen as cursed, except to the man that raised me. He told me that I was to forget about it and move on. He was slaughtered in the street, the night after that."

He blinked. "Nee-san…I'm sorry if I caused you pain. I was just doing an assignment."

"Don't be. I'm not blaming anyone over my current circumstances. Many think that this baby I'm holding right now is the child of a monster, or a demon. I don't know what happened, but I've been dreaming about the same darkness I experienced before I became with child, and I hear a voice…I don't know who it is, but as time has gone on, it's become louder and more soothing than before. It doesn't frighten me, though many girls in my position would be, quite so. Nii-san, what do you think is happening to me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Nee-san. But I can tell you how I got my scar, though the story is a little longer than yours was."

* * *

If you've seen Samurai X or read the Jinchu arc of the manga, you should know the story, although its a little different if you've read or seen one or the other. I'm sticking to the one I know best, which is the Samurai X one. Though I didn't write it in the next chapter.

Okay, I'll be nice and update twice on this one too, since I'm on a roll today.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, I would have a fine kettle of fish... **chuckles** I don't own RuroKen!

Now Sakura and Kenshin know how they got their cross-shaped scars...will this affect their relationship? I doubt it, though.

* * *

_Sakura…care for my child…_

_Who are you?_

_Someday, I may have strength to appear before thee, but placing the child within thee has drained me of many of my powers…I can only talk to thee…for now…_

_Can I even have a name?_

_Kyo…_

Sakura awoke the next morning, feeling fresh, although she'd just given birth the day before. She stretched, her baby waking with a tiny yawn, which she thought was unexpected. She'd been taught that babies would cry if awakened or upset over something, but Shinta seemed just content with just gazing up at his mother, as if expecting something. She opened her kimono and allowed him to feed, which he did immediately. She winced as his fangs sank into her skin, but didn't do anything except draw the blanket up over one shoulder as she heard someone coming.

Kenshin entered the room, dressed in his regular blue gi and gray hakama, his wakizashi and katana on his left hip. He looked up to see her just kneeling on top of her futon. He knelt next to her, a slight smile on his face. "Nee-san, are you ready to go? We do have to keep up the act that I'm trying to kill you still to fool those Mibu Wolves. They should keep you safe until the fighting is over, whether win or lose."

"Will I see you again?" she asked, looking anxious.

He shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps we may meet again. Though after how long, I don't know. Since we're on different sides, we might not see each other till the end of the war. Or longer, if we can't meet up right after."

She nodded. "I see, Nii-san. Do you think Katsura-san believed that we were mere acquaintances?"

"No, but he won't question you any further, unless you're an enemy, and you told me yourself that you would never betray me, thus, the Choshu."

"Of course. I'll keep my mouth shut, even if they torture me to death. I would never betray my twin brother. Even if you are ordered to kill me during the war."

"If Katsura-san discovers where you're staying, then it would be likely that I would be sent to either capture or kill you. But, as long as no one follows us, then we should be fine. Come, we should move quickly before there are too many Shinsengumi patrols to evade easily."

"All right."

She got up and followed him to the front of the inn, slipping on her shoes as she tucked the soft white blanket around her newborn's face so the loud noises or bright light of the streets wouldn't bother him. As they stepped out into the streets, she noticed that he wore a straw hat over his head, keeping the front tipped low so he wouldn't be able to be seen by passerby as easily.

"I see that you're trying to be inconspicuous. With your red hair, blue eyes and cross-shaped scar, if you didn't wear that, people would tend to stare at you."

"The same could be said about you, except that you're not a swordsman wanted dead by the Shogunate. You hide your cross-shaped scar with make-up, so it doesn't mar your features. You're also a civilian under the protection of the Shinsengumi. Let's just hope that you aren't seen with me by any of their patrols."

"Yes, my brother."

"What did you call your baby?"

"Shinta. After you."

"Since you call him by my old name, call me Kenshin. It is the name I go by now."

"Kenshin…hmm…"

"Hush. We're coming to a busier street and could be overheard."

She nodded and followed him silently, little Shinta snoozing against her breast. She looked up when she heard a call.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Her head turned to see Soji waving at her, in full uniform with a patrol behind him. She gasped, when a paper was slipped into her hand that supported Shinta's head.

"Read this when you're alone. Farewell, Nee-san."

When she turned to see her brother, her eyes widened. He was already gone, as if he'd melted into the crowd like a shadow. She sighed and turned to see Soji coming up to her.

"Hajime was so worried about you when you didn't arrive earlier this morning, though he didn't say anything. How are you feeling?"

She smiled at how relieved he sounded. "I'm fine. I had a little boy."

His eyes lit up as he looked at the child. "He's so cute! Come on, I'll escort you as we finish this patrol."

When they got back to Shinsengumi headquarters, Saito was waiting, though he tried to look indifferent. Soji called, "Hajime! Look what I picked up on patrol!"

The older Miburo stood and came over immediately. "So, did you have the misfortune of running into Battosai?"

She shook her head. "No. I guess he wasn't out yesterday or today."

"Odd. I suppose he would be at their safe house, wherever that's located. Perhaps he got into a fight and was injured, though I've never seen too many injuries on him."

"Oh, I see." _That's not really what happened, but I can't tell him that I _did_ run into Hitokiri Battosai and he happens to be my twin, I _went_ to the Choshu Ishin Shishi safe house and gave birth there, _and _I _met_ his leader, Katsura Kagoro. I just _can't_ tell anyone about that until the war is over, and even then, maybe not._

* * *

So it seems that although she has friends on both sides, she is keeping secrets from them... So does that mean she's neutral? I would think so, unless she's a double agent. **snorts** I wouldn't make her that way.

I guess the rest will come out as I post it.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You cannot sue me for nothing, for I claim nothing but that which is my own, and that doesn't include the brilliance which is Kenshin!

This is a long one! The longest I've ever written! At least...I think.

* * *

Four years passed, and the revolution ended at Toba Fushimi, a victory for the Ishin Shishi. Sakura heard that Kenshin had vanished at the end of the battle and took her four-year-old boy, who was still as calm as he was at birth, never crying, even if he got hurt, following rumors of Hitokiri Battosai, who was now a wandering samurai.

For ten years she and her child wandered Japan, following rumors about a wandering swordsman with red hair. She didn't even see hide or hair of her brother, even when she reached Tokyo, almost exactly ten years after she started her journey. She looked around, her fourteen-year-old son, who had hair down to almost to his waist tied in a high ponytail wearing a blue gi with black hakama, standing at her side. He wore a bokken at his waist, having had taken lessons at every dojo they had come across, and yet he hadn't been satisfied with any style he'd learned. His blue eyes were a little narrower than his mother's, since he had a constant eye out for any who would attack his mother, thinking she was Hitokiri Battosai.

Sakura herself wore her hair differently than she had during the Bakamatsu. It was tied at the base of her skull with a white ribbon, the strands flowing down to almost past her hips. She wore a plain midnight-blue kimono with a storm cloud gray obi, but the things that stood out the most in a crowd, just like now, were the Shinsengumi headband and coat she wore. She didn't care whether or not people tended to whisper about her appearance, she wore them with pride, her son not caring either.

"Oka-chan, do you think we'll find Uncle in Tokyo?" Shinta asked.

"Maybe. Though with our luck, we'll be wandering another ten years," Sakura answered, snickering a little at her own joke.

The boy smiled. "Thanks for helping me curb my impatience, Oka-chan. I'm surprised that you're not being frantic right now. The rumor about Hitokiri Battosai killing ten police officers was quite well-spread here. They said he was a giant of a man, about six feet tall."

Sakura snorted. "Shinta, Shinta, Shinta, listen to yourself. Do you think your uncle would be that tall by now? He's likely a bit taller than myself."

"Then do you think it's just another useless rumor?"

"Perhaps, all the others were."

Just then, they overheard some people talking.

"You should've seen that man, he seemed to not even take more than a step to defeat all those Sword Corp police officers."

"I heard he took down all but their leader in one blow."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yeah…red hair…a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek."

Sakura gasped, moving closer to the group of people. _Only one other person I know has those features! Kenshin-nii!_

"I heard he was staying at a dojo with no students because the Battosai scared them all off. The Kamiya dojo."

"If you ask me…"

Sakura nodded to Shinta, and they ran towards the dojo, having had passed it on their way into the city. When they reached it, she knocked on the gate.

When it opened, she came face-to-face with her brother. She squealed and tackled him to the ground, making him groan weakly.

"Ororororo…"

"Kenshin-nii! I'm so glad I found you after all these years! I've been following rumors all over Japan these last ten years! I never thought I would _ever_ catch up to you!"

"Sakura-ne…would you please let go of this one? He cannot breathe…" Kenshin pleaded, actually turning blue.

She let go of him and let him up before hugging him again, but gentler this time. "I thought I'd never see you again, Nii-san. I'm sorry."

He suddenly noticed what she was wearing. "Oro? Did you get these as a farewell gift?"

She shook her head. "No, they were Soji-kun's. He gave them to me before he died. He was one of my best friends, after all."

"A Shinsengumi coat and headband…this one never knew you were that close to any of the members of the Wolves of Mibu."

"Yes, I was, especially Toshizo-kun, Saito-kun and Soji-kun. I was friends with them until we parted ways ten years ago."

Kenshin then spotted Shinta, who was waiting for the two to reacquaint themselves. He looked the boy up and down, then smiled. "This must be Shinta-kun. He's sure grown in fourteen years, that he has."

"Hello, Uncle Kenshin. It's nice to meet you."

Just then, a woman with long black hair and sapphire-blue eyes, wearing a training gi and hakama and holding a shinai, came out of the dojo.

"Kenshin! What're you doing?" she called.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono! We have some visitors, that we do."

The young woman came over. "Hello, I'm Kamiya Kaoru. You look awfully like Kenshin, miss."

Sakura smiled, nodding. "Of course I do. He is my brother, after all."

Kaoru looked back at Kenshin. "You have a sister, Kenshin? She was in town and you never told me?!"

"Oro! This one didn't know she was until she came here, that he did not!" Kenshin protested, as he was hit over the head with her shinai.

"Nii-san, you let her hit you? That isn't very good for your health, you know," Sakura commented.

Shinta chuckled as he surveyed the scene with great amusement. "For such a pretty girl, she sure is violent."

"What was that?!" Kaoru snapped, turning on the slightly younger boy. "What did you call me?!"

Shinta raised his hands. "No need to hit me, Kamiya-san, I just called you pretty."

Kaoru's eyes went all sparkly. "He called me pretty! At last someone appreciates me for the young woman that I am!"

Sakura ruined the moment by saying, "Pretty violent."

"Why I oughta beat you to a pulp, little girl!" Kaoru yelled, raising her shinai.

Shinta blocked her with his bokken, actually quite skilled with all sorts of styles, because of all the wandering and practicing he'd done. That one action made Kaoru and him going into a sparring frenzy, going all over the yard.

The two older redheads watched them, talking. "Judging by how well he's holding his own against Kaoru-dono, this one supposes he was trained well."

"You're right, Kenshin-nii. He actually has a mixture of all sorts of styles, since with all the wandering we did, there was never time for him to get complete training anywhere. Perhaps if we stay here long enough, he could become a student under Kamiya-san. Despite her temper, she seems like a very good master. How old is she? She can't be more than twenty, with that face."

"She's seventeen, that she is. Only three years older than Shinta-kun."

"So that's why she looks so young, it's because she is. And she called me 'little girl'. I'm almost old enough to be her mother."

"She doesn't know that. You do look quite young for your twenty-eight years, Nee-san. You've aged well, just like this one."

"You've changed a lot these past fourteen years. Even your speech patterns, I've noticed. Why change them?"

"You learn to be more polite with age, Sakura-ne."

"I guess so. You don't even refer to yourself as 'I' or 'me'. You say 'this one'. That's just strange, Kenshin-nii. The weirdest has to be the 'oro'. What do you mean by 'oro'?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Just a word this one uses."

"I guess, since you use it not just for 'huh', but as an exclamation. I guess with how things turned out, it seems right."

"Oro? What do you mean?"

"I read your letter. I understand that you have a no-kill vow now. But what about your sword? Do you still use it?"

"This sword is different, Nee-san."

He drew it and handed it to her. She stared at it as if she'd never seen a sword before. "The blade is backwards…is this a sakabato?"

"You know about this sword?"

"Yes, I heard about it in some of the rumors about you. Though I never thought you would use a sword like this. But then again, with your no-kill promise to yourself, it's perfect."

He nodded. "Yes, it _is_ perfect for this one. Sakura-ne, why do you leave your scar uncovered? You could be mistaken for this one on the streets and attacked."

"These last fourteen years…I've also been searching for the man that gave me such a wonderful gift as my son. He might look a little different, but his attitude is as meek as a mouse. He doesn't really like fighting besides sparring, he's a peacemaker. He likes getting strong to protect those he cares about, since in his early childhood he experienced the bloodbath which was the revolution. If I didn't know better, I'd think he had a slight fear of blood, too."

"He's a very even-tempered boy, this one sees," Kenshin observed. "He should be a student for the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Nee-san. It would do him good."

Just then, Kaoru interrupted. "Kenshin, I've been listening to you talking, I have to know…which of you two is the eldest? You look around the same age."

In perfect sync, they pointed at each other. Kaoru blinked, confused. "You don't know? How old are you, Sakura-san?"

"Twenty-eight," the redheaded woman replied easily. "We're twins, Kamiya-san."

Kenshin put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Sakura-ne and this one are the exact same age. The knowledge of who is older has been lost, since only three knew of it."

Sakura raised her pointer finger. "Our parents and the midwife."

Kaoru looked at Sakura in awe. "You're the same age as Kenshin with _that face and figure_? How could you keep yourself so thin?!"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Probably all the walking and sometimes running through the past ten years that I did."

"Why did you have to run, Nee-san?" Kenshin asked.

Shinta finally spoke, tired of just listening. "Many people thought she was you, Uncle Kenshin, because of her red hair and scar. You'd be amazed how many know of the Hitokiri Battosai. I suppose over half the rumors we followed were complete bogus."

Kaoru stared at the teen as if he'd said something naughty. He blinked. "What did I say?"

"You know that Kenshin is Hitokiri Battosai?!" the young woman exclaimed. "And you're not afraid of him?!"

Shinta looked confused. "Why would I be afraid of my uncle? My mom has told me about everything he's done. He's a great man, strong and brave, with a good heart too."

Kenshin smiled. "This one is glad to hear that. Sakura-ne, you told Shinta-kun everything about this one?"

"Yes, especially the stories of our childhood and things you told me when we talked fourteen years ago. We talked for quite the long time that one day we saw each other."

"But…_everything_?"

"Well, not everything. I left a few things out, which were private. Since you told me not to tell anyone. So I didn't," she corrected herself, smiling as her brother visibly relaxed. "I can't wait to hear what you've done these last ten years, Nii-san!"

"And this one will be glad to tell you. Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes?" Kaoru answered, kind of disappointed that Kenshin wouldn't open up to her, although she'd only known him for a little over a week.

"Shinta-kun is your first student," Kenshin announced, pointing to his nephew. "And Shinta-kun, this is your sensei, Kamiya Kaoru."

Shinta bowed to the slightly older girl. "I'm honored to learn under such a well-trained person in kendo, Kamiya-sensei."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you. You must've been trained pretty well in other dojos, so let's start on some moves right now!"

"All right, Kamiya-sensei."

The pair walked into the dojo, and the two red-haired siblings were left alone. Sakura turned to Kenshin. "So, let's go swap stories about what happened these last fourteen years, Nii-san."

* * *

Yeah, longness! I guess I had it in me...

I'm not going to tell what they're going to talk about, because Sakura's story is kinda boring and Kenshin's is unknown.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Although I can want it all I want, own Rurouni Kenshin, I do not.

This chapter should be entertaining and informative. And have a few laughs!

* * *

"…and that's pretty much it, Kenshin-nii. Do you have anything else that you've left out?" Sakura ended, looking over at her twin expectantly.

"No, that's it."

"I wonder what people who knew you in the revolution would think if they knew you had a sister and a nephew?"

"This one's enemies, more people to use against this one, this one's allies, various reactions. Shock, mostly, since most thought this one was an only child. This one did claim to have no family, since he didn't know what had become of you until fourteen years ago. This one didn't see you clearly until we met the day Shinta-kun was born. This one just thought you were a red-haired girl that had seen him by mistake."

"Kenshin, _who else_ have you met besides me and Shinta that has _red_ hair? Everyone else has shades of dark brown and black! Red hair is _very_ rare in Japan! If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you didn't know that!"

His eyes widened, then he waved his hands. "This one knew that!—" He suddenly fell silent, his eyes sliding closed.

Sakura blinked, concerned. "Kenshin-nii? Are you all right?"

His eyes opened again, but this time, they were a burning red. She jumped back, startled by the color. He looked around, then at her. A smile came to his lips, and he spoke in a voice that sounded familiar.

"Sakura, it's me. Don't ye recognize my voice?"

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Kyo? Is that you?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is I who talks to thee in thy dreams."

"What happened to Kenshin? Is he all right?" she asked, worried for her brother.

"I have not harmed his soul, Sakura. Bearer of my child."

She bit her lip. "Now that I can talk to you normally, why me? Why did you pick me to be the one to have your child?"

"Thy purity and soul full of light, Sakura. Thou wast the only girl that caught my attention. I impregnated thee and marked ye as mine. The mark on thy back shall only belong to thee, Sakura."

In the air he drew a red flower, one she didn't recognize. She blinked and asked, "What flower is that?"

"A demon's bloom. Thou art a flower, as pure as the snow, never known by any man. Will ye be my bride, when I am able to regain my real form?"

Her eyes brightened. "Of course, Kyo. Your soothing voice and words have won my heart. But how am I supposed to know it's you?"

"I have long hair the color of blood, the same color eyes as I do now, a pentagram scar on my right cheek, I wear red, armor over my clothes, and I have feathered wings the color of the night sky. Thou wouldst recognize me on sight."

"Before then, would you give me my first kiss?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "I thank thee for this request. I have wanted to feel thy kiss for the longest time."

He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and her arms slid around his neck. Kyo was a good kisser, she had to admit. Compared to him, she was the worst.

Just then, Kaoru and Shinta walked in. The kendo teacher saw the scene in front of her and blew her top.

"KENSHIIIIIN!"

Kyo pulled away, and just as Kaoru's shinai hit, Kenshin's eyes turned blue and widened as his face hit the floor from the force of the impact.

"Oro! Ororororo…"

Sakura regained her senses and saw her brother sprawled on the ground. "Nii-san! What happened to you?!"

Kaoru yelled, "What do you mean, 'what happened to Kenshin'?! What was _he_ doing, _kissing_ his own _sister_?!"

"That wasn't a kiss, Kamiya-san," Sakura lied, waving her hands. "Do you like Kenshin-nii or something?"

Kaoru blushed and shook her head. "No! It's just wrong that a brother and sister would kiss! It's incest!"

Sakura blinked. "Incest? I don't love my brother in that way, Kamiya-san, so you don't have to worry."

Kenshin sat up, eyes complete swirls. "Orororo…"

"You've knocked his brains loose or something! Nii-san! Nii-san! Speak to me!" Sakura pleaded, shaking him a little.

Kenshin finally woke up and rubbed his head. "What did this one do to deserve Kaoru-dono's wrath this time?"

Kaoru blinked, confused as to why Kenshin acted completely innocent. She growled, then snapped, "Go do the laundry or something!"

Kenshin meekly did as asked and smiled at his sister before walking to the pile of dirty clothes. Kaoru left in a huff, and Shinta smirked, crossing his arms. "Oka-chan, were you kissing Uncle Kenshin?"

"Not him…your father."

His eyes widened. "My…father? You mean he really exists?"

"Yes, he does. He just can't appear as of yet. So he takes over Kenshin-nii's body and uses it to have physical contact with me."

"Then you should be more careful when he does this, or else you're gonna have Kamiya-sensei get so mad she'll beat Uncle Kenshin to death."

Sakura giggled. "She does seem rather volatile, while Nii-san is very meek, compared to when he was younger. I know what happened to him, but I'm still confused as to how the events of fourteen years shaped his character this way. I guess I'll have to ask or look into the stories a little more than I did the first time. I must've missed something."

Shinta nodded. "I can't wait to see my father. He must be a very good demon to have caught your heart and kept it, even after this long."

"He talked with me every night since I was first carrying you, Shinta. Of course I haven't had a real talk with him until now. He asked me to marry him when he appears, and I accepted. Soon you'll have a father and I'll have a husband. Maybe you'll even have a younger sibling."

"That makes me happy that I'll be able to meet the one who helped me come to life. Otou-sama, please come soon, I want to meet you."

* * *

I love that chapter, it's so cute and funny at the same time!

So, what did you think?

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kenshin isn't mine! **sob**

Okay, now Yahiko comes into the picture! Yay! More bashing! Just kidding!

* * *

When Yahiko appeared, his disrespectfulness irked Shinta. The older boy decided to make the younger boy be more polite to his teacher. **A/N: Is that a word? "Disrespectfulness"?**

"Kamiya-sensei is going out of her way to teach you, Yahiko-kun! You should at least address her as such!"

"She's nothing but an ugly girl!" Yahiko retaliated. "Why do you care if I call her by her name anyway? 'Kamiya-sensei' sounds just dumb. Why should I listen to you, punk?"

Veins started popping out of Shinta's forehead. "You're so disrespectful to everyone except Uncle Kenshin, you brat! Even my mother! You call me Shinta-sempai!"

"Yeah, and they deserve it, too! So I'll call you punk, Kaoru ugly, and your mom a hag!"

That last insult pushed Shinta over the edge, since he loved his mother so much. _No one_ insulted his mother that way. His eyes changed color from calm blue to burning red. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Yahiko knew rage when he saw it and when it was time to run. He ran from the dojo, screaming, as Shinta blazed after him, bokken raised to beat the boy senseless.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help me! The punk's gone wild!"

Kaoru, who had been preparing for that day's lesson, came out of her room, seeing the look of genuine fear on Yahiko's face, knew he was in trouble and started scolding Shinta. "Shinta, stop that this instant! You're scaring the junior student!"

Shinta, blinded by rage, didn't hear her, just kept running. Kaoru saw the red eyes and knew this was something that only Sakura could handle. "Sakura-san, help! Shinta has lost control!"

Sakura took one look at her son and knew that his demon blood had reacted to his anger and the only way to stop him was to cool it down. She got between him and Yahiko, holding him to her as he raged.

"I've gotta kill him! He has to die!"

"Shinta! Calm down! Don't let your emotions control you!"

He blinked for a moment, then panted, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were his normal blue. Yahiko stared in horror, then flinched, as Shinta walked up to him, giving him a slug on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What else? _Never_ talk about my mom that way, you brat. I don't care what you call me, but my mom is different."

Yahiko bowed to Shinta, afraid that the teen would pop again. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Shinta-sempai!"

It was now Kaoru's turn to hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for, Ugly?!"

"For calling me ugly, brat! Now both of you, get back to the dojo and clean it until it's spotless for this little brawl! Shinta, you do extra for getting out of control."

Shinta bowed and headed for the dojo. Yahiko grumbled about how ugly girls hit harder than his sempai did, but did the same. Sakura sighed and smiled. "That went well. At least he didn't hurt anyone."

Kaoru blinked. "Do you mean this has happened before?"

"No, but I suspected that if he got mad enough, then he would pop one day. He's so even-tempered, that I thought that this day would've never come. But since it did, I'll have to tell him to let things go, even if they're about me."

"Why did his eyes turn red?"

"It comes with extreme anger. Inherited it, maybe from me, his father or his grandparents on my side. Some training ought to be in order. Once Shinta's done with his training, then I'll start teaching him to be calmer and more tolerant. Even though he is to a fault, I guess some things get under his skin easily. Like when someone talks badly about me. He is very protective of me."

Kaoru nodded. "I guess I'll have to watch for that if it happens again, so I can call you. Shinta-kun is very kind, but I guess disrespect is one thing he doesn't like. Yahiko isn't one for respect, I can tell. But Shinta sure earned both of you some today with his little outburst. But respect through fear isn't the way to go. I just hope that both of them learn that."

"I'm sure Shinta will, but Yahiko-kun might take a little more time to learn something like that. But I assure you that he'll learn, especially if Nii-san teaches him."

"Yes, it's true. Thank you for the talk, Sakura-san."

"You're welcome, Kamiya-san."

* * *

Who will I introduce next? Well, considering the storyline of Kenshin, who do you think?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I can't own what I don't have, which also includes RuroKen.

Okay, this situation might seem familiar, since I based it on the manga.

* * *

When they went to the Akabeko to eat, Kenshin sitting so his back was facing the entryway, Yahiko sitting next to him on his left side, Kaoru sitting on his right side, Sakura sitting across from him, Shinta on her left.

The teenage boy sighed as they listened to some men in the booth across from theirs, arguing drunkenly. In their fighting, a bottle of sake suddenly flew their way, smashing into the back of Kenshin's head.

"Oro!" he yelped, falling back.

Kaoru and Yahiko caught him, and Sakura cried, "Kenshin-nii!"

"Hey!" Shinta yelled, climbing over Kaoru to get out. "You just threw a bottle at someone! Apologize!"

"Shut up! What right has a brat to mouth off at the defenders of humans rights?!" one man yelled.

"Rights to do what?! Go out and get drunk?!" Shinta yelled back.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" another snapped.

"Whatever you guys are talking about, you should apologize, and then do whatever!" Shinta argued, his voice rising.

"Now, now, I don't need a fight in here," Tae, the owner of the restaurant, tried to placate the angry individuals.

"Now a _female's _mouthing off!" the largest man yelled, hitting her in the face.

"Tae-san!" all five of her friends cried.

She was suddenly stopped by a large hand.

"Well now. Aren't the defenders of human rights supposed to protect the weak?" a man's voice asked, low and mocking. "Or are the rights you speak of, are to go out and get drunk and violent?"

A young man with spiky brown hair, wearing a red bandanna, white jacket, his stomach bound up, white pants and black shoes, stood next to Tae, his brown eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What did you say?!" one of the men demanded.

"Are you all right?" the young man asked.

"Um…yes," Tae answered.

"Are you challenging us?!"

"Well, I suppose I'll 'sell' for a change," the man said, smirking. "I'm usually the one who 'buys', but, I don't like those who pick on the weak. Especially those who bark out pretty words like _freedom, justice, _and _equality._ Nothing _sickens_ me like a _hypocrite_!"

"Step outside!" the three men yelled.

So the group followed the four men outside.

"What a weird situation," Kaoru commented.

"Would it be best to stop them?" Kenshin asked.

"He wanted to do it, so maybe not," Kaoru answered.

"Hmph," Shinta snorted, crossing his arms. "Those drunks deserve it for hitting a woman who didn't even do anything to them."

Sakura blinked at the strange young man. _What's he talking about, "buying" and "selling" fights? Is he some kind of fight merchant or something like that?_

"I'll show no mercy, even if you cry," the largest thug said, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's see what you got, come on," the younger man replied, crooking his finger in a "come here" gesture.

"Fool!" the man yelled, rushing at him. At the last second, he flipped out a dagger that had been concealed in his hand. He hit the mysterious man straight in the forehead.

"Coward! Hiding a dagger away like that!" Kaoru protested.

"Aw, shut up!"

"A dagger's very nature is to be hidden away!" the other two men reasoned.

"A bad thing indeed," Kenshin began. "However, this one didn't seem to work."

"That's it? Even with a dagger? How disappointing," the young man commented.

The attacker's finger and arm bent backwards, him yelling in pain.

"Fighting weaklings like you with my full strength would be like abusing babies." The mystery man raised a hand. "I'll take you with one finger."

His opponent flew back with a single flick to the forehead, landing a few feet away.

"I've sold a boring fight."

One of the other men started to draw a cane-sword, but Kenshin pressed the hilt of his sakabato against his back. "A drunken brawl is fine, but if you are going to draw a concealed blade… Democratic rights deserve support. But you should fix up yourselves first. Pay your check and go home."

Sakura watched her brother with admiration. _Kenshin-nii, you sure know how to handle these situations._

The three men left, the two that were able carrying the third.

"Oh thank you so much for your help," Tae said, smiling.

"Nothing to thank me for, I just did it for my own reasons. I apologize for the commotion," the young man replied. He then turned to Kenshin. "Hey swordsman, your head all right?"

"Mm. Not so bad, really," Kenshin assured him.

"Good. It would be too bad if you got seriously wounded on purpose."

All the group did a collective blink. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"If you'd dodged it, then the lady's face would be all bloody right now, not that she needs any more scars than that one," the younger man explained, jerking a thumb at her. "So you didn't move. You used your _head_ as a _shield._ Am I wrong?"

Sakura looked at Kenshin, who chuckled. "You give this one too much credit."

"So modest." The young man raised a fist. "I like you. You wanna buy a fight from me? I think it would be a good one."

"Thank you, but no."

"All right, but if you want to anytime, I'll be at the Ruffian Row in the outskirts of the city. Later."

He turned away, exposing the kanji on his back. Sakura's eyes widened. _Evil…what does that mean?_

"Is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Kaoru asked.

"Or a weird guy," Yahiko added.

"He was odd," Kenshin agreed.

"Wait," Tae gasped.

"You know him, Tae-san?" Kaoru asked.

"He didn't pay his bill."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Sakura stared after the man, a finger to her lip in thought. _Who is that man, and why does he buy and sell fights? Is there something else about him that we're all missing? I can only think about it._

* * *

So, how did I do? Pretty good?

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Okay...I've run out of things to say. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

This is just a little chapter in between my Sano intro chapters...sorta like an interlude.

* * *

They returned to the dojo, Sakura watching Kaoru teach Yahiko and Shinta kendo, Shinta practicing more advanced moves while Yahiko was still a beginner. Kenshin came and sat next to her, smiling as he crossed his arms. "Is that strange man on your mind, Nee-san?"

"Yes, he is. There's just something that bothers me about him."

She gasped, when his arms came around her. "Ye shouldn't worry too much, Sakura." Kyo's blood red eyes glanced up at Shinta. "Is that our son?"

"Yes. Shinta, I called him."

"I see. Ye have raised him to be a good swordsman, and that it should be, because I too, am an expert swordsman."

"You are? Like my brother?"

"Oh, perhaps. His skills are great, for a mortal. I suppose our skills both lead back to even the Sengoku Jidai. I too, was taught by a sword master of that era. I was a terror, but not like the one with godlike speed, Hiko Seijuro. He and I fought once, and I had to make a hasty retreat because of a serious wound he caused me. He and his sword, Winter Moon, were both well known during those times. I wonder how thy brother would fare against me."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know, I've never seen him fight. Though I've heard many stories that he has speeds of the gods themselves."

"Hmmm. I may have to challenge him someday, when I am able to appear on this plain in physical form. All right, I'll be seeing thee a little later, Sakura. Good day."

Unknown to the both of them, Kaoru had been watching the two of them out of the corner of her eye. She'd seen the eye color change, noting that it was like Shinta's, and to ask Kenshin if Shinta had inherited it from him, yet, nothing else really changed, save that he seemed to have a deeper voice, though she couldn't hear what was said. What irked her was that "Kenshin" had put his arms around "his sister", almost as if they were lovers or something. Something was fishy, and she was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

So, how'd you like it?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I will not steal the genius Watsuki-sensei's work. So Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine!

More Sano storyline! Yay!

* * *

Two weeks passed, and while they were having tea, Kenshin stood.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"We seem to have a visitor. One with a strong, honest chi with a strong will to fight."

He opened the shoji to reveal the young man from before, but this time he was carrying a long object wrapped in cloth.

"Hello again."

"Yes, but this time, I've come to fight you."

Kenshin raised his hands. "This one has no interest in fighting with you."

"I'm sorry, but I've come this time as a fight merchant. We must fight."

"Tell me, how does one who doesn't like to be a bully be a fight merchant? What has twisted you so badly askew?"

The young man thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Sob stories aren't meant to be told just before a fight."

"Are the ones who hired you the Hiruma brothers?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Kenshin turned to a low fence and glared at it. "Some dirty chi has been coming from behind that fence."

"Come on out, you two," the fight merchant commanded.

When nothing happened, they glared even harder and growled, "We said come out."

Two men, one larger than the other, came over, shivering the whole way. Sakura looked over at them, rubbing her chin. _I did hear of a pair of brothers setting up the "Hitokiri Battosai" incident that discredited Kamiya-san's dojo, and the description of the taller one being the fake Battosai does fit, so they must be the ones who want revenge on Nii-san and the dojo._

Shinta snorted. "Those two are wimps. Uncle Kenshin, you _know_ those two?"

Gohei took one glance at how Shinta carried himself and knew that the boy was stronger than he looked. Kihei just passed him off as another weakling.

Kenshin nodded and turned back to the two.

The whole group went to a spot on the riverbank, Kenshin and the fight merchant facing each other. Sakura looked from one to the other and knew that both were ready to fight. _Nii-san…your opponent is unknown…yet he knows about you…what will you do?_

Shinta stood at her side, bokken through his belt. He stared at his uncle's opponent, sizing him up. What was that hidden weapon wrapped in cloth? Could it be a spear? Or something else? He couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"My name is Sagara Sanosuke. I'm known in the darker alleys as 'Zanza'. Sanosuke with the San or 'Zan'bato. Zanza for short."

The torn cloth revealed a very large and heavy blade, with a handle at least two to three feet long. Everyone except Kenshin stared in amazement at how easily he held it in one hand.

Kenshin drew his sakabato, announcing, "This one will fight you with this, but you must already know that, from your research."

"Let me give you some advice," Sanosuke said, raising the zanbato. "You'd better drop the sparing lives stuff, or else, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He charged at him as he said the last part.

"So fast! Even with such a heavy weapon!" Kaoru gasped.

Sakura stared as the zanbato hit the ground, breaking the earth as if by an explosion. _But he can't hit what he can't catch up with. This is an easy win for Nii-san._

Kenshin countered by hitting him in the side. Sanosuke hit the ground, though got up almost immediately. "Your skills are worthy of your legend, I'm glad."

_Then again, perhaps this young man is tougher than he looks. This fight might take a little longer than the other fights I've heard him do. It usually doesn't take him more than two or three hits to take down an opponent, if he doesn't hit them right on at first._

Sanosuke swung again, this time horizontally. Shinta gasped as he saw Kenshin jump atop the zanbato and it seemed like he disappeared.

"The zanbato's size limits it to only a few modes of attack," Kenshin stated, still crouched on the giant sword. "Swinging down, or swiping sideways. Very easy to read."

He ran down and hit Sanosuke in the shoulder. "One isn't enough for you, so then…"

He slashed many times in a row, seemingly at once, so fast that even Shinta had a hard time seeing it. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu So Sen."

"I…I won't lose!" Sano exclaimed. "Not like this! Captain Sagara…"

"You die, Battosai!" Kihei yelled, pulling out a pistol and shooting at Kenshin.

"NO!" Sakura and Kaoru cried in unison.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko and Shinta yelled.

Sakura gasped as her twin stood, unharmed. _But…how?_

He held out his sword, the hand guard cracking and falling to pieces to the ground.

_He…blocked the bullet? But how could he do that?_

"Don't let them get away!" Kihei ordered, pointing the gun at the four bystanders.

"We don't have any rope," Gohei reasoned.

"Then break their legs!"

Shinta and Yahiko tensed, drawing their weapons.

"Oka-chan! Get out of here!"

"What're you doing, Kaoru?! Run away!"

Just then, Sanosuke's zanbato smashed into Gohei's face. The larger man screamed, holding his injured face. Sanosuke yelled, "I thought I said it was my fight! I will not lose! I _cannot_ lose!"

"Kihei, you just never learn, do you?" Kenshin asked, eyes narrowed and blazing.

"Keep barking!" Kihei shouted, drawing another gun out of his gi. "You'll never dodge at this—"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Do Ryu Sen!" Kenshin slashed the ground, sending fragments flying in the man's direction, pummeling him countless times, making him fall to the ground.

Sanosuke picked up his zanbato. "Let's finish this! You, the last damn patriot!"

"Understood," Kenshin agreed, flipping his blade. "We must finish."

Sanosuke tried hitting him again, but Kenshin slashed the zanbato in two. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" He leaped in the air, coming down and hitting the younger man in the head.

"Hmmm, you're the first not to fall when hit with the Ryu Tsui Sen. You're barely standing. Wait here while a doctor is called."

"It's not over yet! I'm still standing!" Sanosuke protested. "In the names of Sagara and the Sekihotai, I'll die before I lose to a patriot!"

Kenshin paused and walked over to him, hitting him across the face. Sakura gasped. _Why did he hit him like that? What's he trying to do?_

"Did the Sekihotai teach you to kill patriots, or to finish the revolution?"

With those words, the man smiled and fell to the ground.

_Sagara Sanosuke…he seems like a nice man, inside._

* * *

So...what did you think?

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters save my OCs.

Sano just got the beatdown by Kenshin, and now things are going back to normal. What will happen next?

* * *

When they went back to the dojo, Kenshin cooked for them and Sakura helped, just as good of a cook as her brother was. "Nii-san, was that a hard fight for you? You seem a little tired."

"This one is fine. Though with how things were, this one hardly pulled his punches. This Sanosuke is a very interesting man. This one supposes he will become one of our close friends soon."

Sakura smiled. "Of course. I kinda like him."

He blinked slowly and his red eyes settled on her. "Sakura, thou hast made a new friend?"

"Yes, his name is Sagara Sanosuke. Kyo, you should know more about what happens, since you temporarily possess his body from time to time. Should I explain this one to you too?"

He shook his head, tossing the knife he held into the air, catching the blade between his fingers. "This body does have nice reflexes. Thy brother is a swordsman, if I remember right."

"Yes. Kenshin-nii is one of the best, besides his shishou. I wonder what he's like."

"Perhaps we shall meet him one day."

"Maybe, though I doubt it. Kenshin-nii still is afraid of his shishou's wrath, if he ever goes back. When do you think you'll be able to appear in your real form? Shinta wants to see you."

He smiled a little. "I'm still very weak, Sakura. It might take months, even though it has been ten…fourteen years since my powers were completely drained. Just holding thy brother's body is taxing on my magic. Ye understand?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe we can travel through Tokyo sometime, just you and me, one of these days. What do you think?"

"Perhaps this one would, Nee-san."

Her eyes widened when she noticed that her brother's blue eyes were staring back of her, confused. She waved her hands and smiled. "I was just talking to myself, Nii-san!"

"This one sees. Dinner is almost ready. You can help serve when it's ready."

_Kyo never stays too long, does he? He should warn me before he switches back, so I can watch my words. I wonder what was wrong this time?_

"Kenshin, Sakura-chan, is dinner finished yet?" Kaoru asked, coming into the kitchen.

Sakura placed a hand on her heart, startled from Kaoru popping up like that. "Yes it is, Kamiya-chan. Why don't you go relax with Yahiko?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, Ugly! Stay out of the kitchen! You'll ruin the food just with your presence!"

Kaoru glared at the doorway, then ran outside again. "What was that, you brat?!"

Yahiko laughed, out of sight of the two redheads. Sakura smiled and turned to her brother. "Kenshin-nii, you would actually just want to see the sights of Tokyo with me?"

"Yes, this one would. Just spending a day alone with you would be refreshing, since we haven't had much time alone to just talk amiably, have we?"

"No, we haven't. I wonder if Sanosuke-san would visit us because he's befriended us."

"Maybe, though this one doesn't know."

"We'll just have to see."

* * *

So much fun, since Kyo comes and goes rather quickly...I wonder if Kaoru will ask about him?

I just found out how the Yu-Gi-Oh! storyline ended! Such a bittersweet ending! But it was good, nonetheless!

I sure know how to pick 'em, with the mixed-feelings at the end..

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: RuroKen isn't mine!

So now we go on to the next incident...or skip over it, I should say. This chapter ought to be informative to the characters.

* * *

After the "Kurogasa" incident with Kenshin and Kaoru, Kyo appeared just as Yahiko and Kaoru went inside the dojo gates, Shinta inside already, wanting to train again. He took Sakura by the wrist and pulled her around the corner. "Sakura, thou shouldst stay out of danger, or thou will be targeted as a weakness for thy brother, as Kamiya-san was."

"Were you watching through Kenshin-nii's eyes this time?"

"Yes, I was. I have gained some magic during this small time. Wouldst thou be willing to look about the city with me?"

"Of course. Let's go."

* * *

Just a moment later, Kaoru called, "Kenshin! Where are you? Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes widened when she heard no answer. "Yahiko! Kenshin and Sakura-chan are gone! We have to go look for them!"

So they went through the city, asking passerby's if they'd seen the twin redheads. It took them hours to search everywhere, and yet they had seen neither hide nor hair of either Kenshin or Sakura.

Kaoru looked down an alley and froze at what she saw.

* * *

Kyo looked around, curiosity in his red eyes. "Things have changed in four hundred years. What is this city called, not Edo?"

"No, the government renamed it as Tokyo and it's now the capital. Japan is not as chaotic as it was back when you remember or even ten years ago. Swords are illegal on the streets, and there are things that still confuse me quite a bit, like things from western countries, like in Yokohama, but I'm glad all the bloodshed I was born into has been set to a minimum. I don't like blood very much and I'm thankful that Shinta didn't have to see very much of it."

"His demon blood will rise when he's angry, if it hasn't already."

"It has, but I was able to stop him before he hurt anyone."

"I see. Is our son a very even-tempered boy, if he's only suffered the demon rage once?"

"Yes, he is. He hardly ever gets even a little mad, so he should be fine around anyone he meets. Only Yahiko has ever gotten under his skin. And that was only once."

He smirked. "Shinta-kun must be a strong boy, having my blood in him. Taking up swordsmanship was a wise thing, he may become as strong as I was in the Sengoku Jidai. Then again, perhaps with his human blood, he might only have half the strength. Only time will tell."

Sakura gasped as he pulled her into an alley, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We weren't able to finish our kiss. How about we try again, Sakura?"

She smiled and leaned in, meeting him halfway. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his encircled his waist. Their eyes closed as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. _Kenshin_ was _kissing_ his _sister_. Her heart stopped, tears coming to her eyes. It couldn't be! Why would Kenshin do that with Sakura?! Her fists clenched as she tried not to yell at them to stop. It was wrong for a brother and sister to be like that! She _knew_ it! Then why did she feel a sudden pang of jealousy?

The pair parted, and Kaoru saw the complete love in Sakura's eyes. And it wasn't just sisterly love, it was _love_ love, as in she actually saw _her own brother_ as a love interest! It was just wrong to see her that way! Kenshin wouldn't act that way around his sister! It had to be her fault somehow! Kenshin never acted like this, so why the sudden change?!

* * *

While Kaoru was almost having a panic attack, Kyo sensed her chi and murmured, "Your friends are looking for thy brother and thee. Thou shouldst go, Sakura."

She held him close. "Kyo…please, don't leave me. Not again, like before."

"I must. Do not fear, I shall return."

He lifted her chin and gave her a goodbye kiss, before receding again. When she opened her eyes and was met with wide blue ones.

"Oro?! Sakura-ne?!"

She pulled away and blushed. _Kyo…you always put me in awkward situations. What to say…what to say…_ "I…Kenshin-nii…"

He blinked in confusion, as she searched for the right thing to say. "Sakura-ne…was this one just kissing you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry if I just stole your first kiss."

He shook his head, raising his hands to pacify her, even though she wasn't getting too emotional. "No, no, this one was just surprised that…weren't we just going into the dojo?"

"Um…don't you remember?"

"What was this one supposed to remember?"

"We were touring Tokyo as you said you wanted to!" she insisted, waving her hands up and down in frustration.

He thought about it and dismissed this confusing moment as being distracted. "This one sees. Should we continue?"

"Okay. Why don't we go back to the street?"

They walked the opposite direction Kaoru was in and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Kaoru finally calmed herself and looked up to see them gone. She bit her lip and ran down the alleyway, calling, "Kenshin! Sakura-chan!"

Yahiko came up behind her and panted a little. "Did you see them or something, ugly? Why don't we just wait till they get back to the dojo? Anyways, this is when we're supposed to be training with Shinta-kun. He won't be too happy about us ditching him when he wakes up from his nap."

Kaoru sighed. "All right. It's not like there's trouble or anything. Come on, Yahiko."

* * *

When Sakura and Kenshin returned to the dojo later in the afternoon, Kaoru was waiting, eyes narrowed. "Where have you two been since this morning? You just left suddenly! I was worried!"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Kenshin-nii and I have been looking around Tokyo, to see the sights. Right, Nii-san?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, this one and Sakura-ne were."

Kaoru looked close to tears. "I saw you two kissing in an alley! Why?!"

Sakura stepped back, face red. "I wasn't kissing Kenshin-nii. It was someone else."

"What is this all about? Sometimes I see Kenshin with red eyes, like Shinta did that one time he got mad at Yahiko! What is happening between you two?"

Sakura glanced at Kenshin, who also looked curious. She bit her lip and didn't know what to say. Should she reveal Kyo to the others? Only Shinta knew what was happening, since she'd told him, but not even Kenshin knew he was sometimes being possessed by a demon. _What can I do? What can I say that they wouldn't just brush off and laugh at? Nothing I could say would they believe._

"Sakura-chan, can't you answer?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to think up one that you would believe. It would sound stupid, or too otherworldly to even consider."

Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nee-san, try it. Maybe we might believe what you'll tell us."

Kaoru nodded. "Any explanation to this strange situation would be fine by me."

The redheaded woman nodded, her blue eyes closing as she thought about what she could say. "Well…you both know that Shinta's father isn't around."

The other two nodded in unison.

"I've never met him personally, but he can talk to me in my mind when I'm asleep, has been since Shinta was first conceived. Kenshin-nii, do you remember what I told you about getting my cross-shaped scar?"

"Yes. That was when you started hearing his voice?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, it was. The scar on my abdomen was when Shinta's father slashed me open and placed him inside to grow. I was impregnated with his child, yet I stayed pure. He also marked me on my back, a drawing of a flower that is not of this world. When I came here, he started possessing Kenshin-nii. That's where the red eyes came from."

Kaoru looked like she was going to cry and be sick at the same time from the story, though it was short and didn't go into too many details. Kenshin looked completely confused, yet seemed to understand.

"Sakura-chan, what is Shinta's father, then? He can't be human, at least, I don't think so."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. When I became with child, people who knew me would say I was carrying the devil's child, or the child of a monster. They said darkness surrounded me because I'd been tainted. But they were wrong, Shinta isn't the child of something evil, just a creature of darkness. He lives in a world separate from our own. He's a demon."

"Oro? A demon?" Kenshin wondered aloud, blinking several times in the next few seconds.

"Yes. He says he's still very weak from what he did to me. He's gaining power slowly, and he says it might take several months to gather enough power to appear again in physical form."

Kaoru put a finger to her lip. "But he should've at least done something less violent to impregnate you."

Sakura smirked. "Like what? The normal way?"

Kaoru turned red and the older woman giggled.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! That's too much information!"

"What? It's not like you don't know about it."

"Bu-but, it's embarrassing to talk about when there's a _man_ listening!"

Kenshin watched the two talk as if he wasn't there, walking around them to go make dinner. He thought about what he had learned. He was taken over by another individual because he wanted to contact Sakura. But why did he choose him? Why not another? He wanted to know, but didn't know who he should ask. He could speak to the source, only his sister. But would she know? He would just have to wonder for a while yet.

* * *

Mmmm...yes, now Kaoru and Kenshin know about Kyo, that's gonna be fun, once he appears.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: RuroKen is no mine.

Man...my stories must suck...no reviews for two chapters. Oh well, at least I know people are reading it... **sob**

* * *

When Sano had been injured badly in the shoulder, Sakura, who had been with the Shinsengumi for a little more than four years, considered the clues that had been left behind. She knew that the medicine pack had been a cover for Shinsengumi spies, but the broken sword and the hole in the wall, she didn't get, since she'd never seen any of them in battle. So she knew it was a former member of the Shinsengumi, that was it.

_It couldn't be too many, that I'm certain of,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the large hole, then to the medicine pack, then to the broken sword in her brother's hand. He seemed lost in thought, so she wouldn't bother him. _Hmmm…considering I don't know as many of them personally, and most of them are dead…Soji-kun…dead…Hijikata-san, dead…Kondo-san, dead…Yaminami-san, he wouldn't do this…most of the other captains are dead and I wasn't one to talk with many of the members of the squads…so…could it be…Saito-san? Many said that only he and Soji-kun were the only ones on level footing when my brother was a hitokiri, so it had to be him, because I can't think of anyone else._

Shinta, who was agitated that someone would attack one of his friends plus the dojo, came up from behind her. "Oka-chan, how is Uncle Kenshin doing?"

"He's been sitting there for the past three hours. He has that serious look on his face again, so I decided not to disturb him. I've been doing some thinking of my own, with what things were left from the attacker. But what is going to happen next, I don't know. I'm certain that we'll meet this person in the near future."

"Really? Are they dangerous?"

"Judging by the damage done to the dojo wall and Sanosuke's wound, I'd have to say yes, quite so. With what I've figured out, it's someone from Kenshin-nii's past, and mine as well. Someone he's probably fought before."

"Oh. I guess I'll have to think about it too, since it was in my early childhood."

"Don't think too much, because it doesn't really concern you. I believe that this person is after Nii-san and Nii-san alone. If you get in the way, then you might get killed, considering the level of this fight. You should stay clear when I tell you to, all right, Shinta?"

"All right, Oka-chan, but only because you asked me to."

"Thank you."

* * *

So, when a familiar face came knocking at the dojo, Sakura answered it and squealed.

"Sai—"

He silenced her with a hand. "Himura-chan, I don't need you causing a ruckus, please," he ordered softly. He stepped back and greeted in a friendly voice she'd never heard before, "I'm Officer Fujita Goro, I was just assigned here recently. The chief asked me to come here, because we believe that someone is after the Battosai's life."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, since she knew he was faking it. Five years with him made her very familiar with his facial expressions, but she knew he wasn't here for any reason except to fight her brother, so she played along. "R-really? I should go tell Kamiya-chan! P-please come in, Fujita-san!"

Saito went into the dojo while she relayed the semi-false information to the others. She then awaited her brother's return urgently, so as to tell him about who was waiting in the dojo for him.

It took nearly two hours for him to return, and Sakura greeted him warmly. "Nii-san! There's something I have to tell you!"

Just then, Kaoru came running out. "Kenshin, there's someone waiting for you in the dojo. He's a policeman, by the name of Fujita Goro."

Kenshin's eyes widened and he looked to his sister, who nodded. He ran to the dojo, only to meet Saito, who had been watching him ever since he'd fought Jin-e. He slid into the Gatotsu stance, as Sakura stared in amazement. _He is an expert swordsman, this fight ought to be interesting. Shinta, remember your promise._

* * *

Just so you know...I skip every fight scene because I suck at writing them.

Please, please, _please_ review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen.

So now things are starting to go forward...

* * *

Their fight was stopped and put aside for another time, Sakura breathless by the display of power. If this was what it was like for them to fight in the Bakamatsu, then it was truly glorious. Kaoru, who had tried to get them to stop, didn't understand. Kenshin and Saito seemed to enjoy the fight more than anything and although Kenshin almost lost himself to his inner hitokiri, it wouldn't have been the end of the world.

_Kamiya-chan, you don't understand what Kenshin-nii was like during the revolution. Although he was a killer, he was more considerate than anyone I've known. I could tell he bore many lives on his soul, but with me, he seemed to regain that familiar sparkle in his eyes. He didn't kill for any reason at all. He did it for the good of Japan. I don't see my nii-san as a murderer, but a hero. Even if he doesn't see himself that way._

She sighed and knelt with the others as Okubo, who she'd heard about but never seen until now, explained about the threat that was Makoto Shishio and his group of followers. He wanted Kenshin to assassinate Shishio, which was a very considerable thing to ask. After the discussion, Okubo's eyes fell on her.

"Who is this, Himura?"

Sakura bowed to him. "I'm Himura Sakura, Okubo-san. I'm his sister. It's good to finally meet you, sir. Nii-san has told me so much about you." She gestured to Shinta, who stood in the doorway. "This is my son, Shinta."

"I'd heard from Katsura that you had an acquaintance who looked exactly like you, but I never thought she was your sister, Himura. To think that you had a family…that's unexpected. If you choose to go to Kyoto, then I promise that they will be protected from Shishio's men."

Okubo and Kawaji (the man who had accompanied him) left after that, everyone going to bed and awaiting the day, March fourteenth, to come.

Sakura knew that although everyone wanted her brother to stay, if his hand was forced, he would go to Kyoto. _Nii-san is like that. Not even I could stop him, if he decides to go. He does have a stubborn streak that I seem to lack. Even though if he leaves, I'll go after him, it doesn't matter what he thinks of me afterwards. Because if he doesn't tell me to stay, I won't. And I have to be with Kyo, because it seems that he's chosen Kenshin-nii as a vessel. If Kenshin-nii gets himself killed, then I'll have to mourn not only over his death, but also because I won't see Kyo again._

With that thought, she laid down on her bed with her hand to her cheek. _Kyo…I hope you visit my dreams tonight…_

_Sakura…art thou there?_

_I'm here, Kyo…did you hear my plea to you?_

_Yes, I did. I can hear thy voice clearly when ye called me._

_Oh…_

_Sakura, my flower, ye are quiet tonight. Is something ailing thee?_

_Yes. Nii-san might be leaving in a week. Considering his nature now, wanting to save people from unnecessary suffering, I'm guessing he will be. If he does, I won't see you for almost two weeks, maybe more._

_Two weeks…perhaps my power will be restored by then, and I shall appear in this world. Perhaps we shall see each other sooner than ye think, Sakura._

_I hope so…I feel so tired…is it morning already?_

_Sleep, and wake from thy dreams, my flower._

_Thank you…_

* * *

I actually got someone who put my story on alert! Happiness! Could someone _please_ tell me something about my stories? This silence is almost worse than being flamed over and over again.

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...sorry.

So now we go on with the storyline. Sakura is willing to let Kenshin go for the better good...but what about the others?

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed, a week later, smiling, unlike almost anyone else except her brother. Even Shinta was troubled with the possibility of his uncle leaving. She had her reasons for smiling though: it didn't matter if her brother left for Kyoto or not, she would follow him, knowing the streets quite well, although not as well as him. She would be with her brother and distant love.

So with that in mind, she walked about, a soft smile on her face. Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano noticed her cheerful mood and thought it was even odder than Kenshin's. She stayed close to her brother, sensing that he had decided already on what to do. He stood and wiped his hands on his hakama. She stood with him, having had washed the laundry with him.

"Are you going now?" she asked, the calm look still on her face.

He nodded. "This one will be going to see Okubo. There are many things to talk about."

"All right, Nii-san. Please, stay out of trouble, and be safe on your journey." She put her arms around him, murmuring, "If you're leaving for Kyoto as I think you are, goodbye."

He held her back, whispering in her ear, "Nee-san, you are a comfort to this one, by accepting what this one does so readily. Thank you, and sayonara."

They let go, and he walked out of the dojo. Kaoru and Sano came running, but were already too late.

"Sakura-chan, wasn't Kenshin here just now?" Kaoru demanded, looking around frantically.

"Yes, he was. He just left to talk to Okubo-san. From what I'm expecting, he should be back around late nightfall." _If at all, _she added to herself.

"He didn't even tell us what his answer was!" Sano yelled.

"Sanosuke, he should be fine. If he wasn't, I would be worried," Sakura reasoned. _Then again, they don't know Kenshin-nii as well as I do. Maybe I should tell them that he's going to leave…then again, I don't think so. They'd make sure he would stay for sure then. All I have to do is make preparations for the trip to Kyoto. It must be painful for Nii-san to go back to a place where so many memories lie, of him killing so many and the bloody streets. For me, it was a place where I was reunited again with him, where Shinta was born, and where I met Soji-kun and Saito-san. We both have different views, yet if I'm seen with my cross-shaped scar, I could be targeted by Shishio's men and killed. So I'll have to be careful._

* * *

By late afternoon she had herself packed and also for her son, as well. She didn't tell anyone what she was doing, but waited until morning to tell Shinta what had happened.

"Uncle Kenshin's gone to Kyoto?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. We must follow him, to give him support. We can't just stay here."

"Great! When are we going?"

"Now."

Sakura tied her headband on and put on her coat. "I don't care if this attracts attention, I'm not letting these two gifts from Soji-kun go to waste. They might be a little threadbare, but they're in good condition otherwise. Come on, we'll walk there."

When they got on the main road leading to Kyoto, many people steered clear of them, because of the Shinsengumi coat Sakura wore. Murmurs of how she was defying the government and how brave she must be to display the colors of the famous Bakufu swordsmen were heard but ignored by the redheaded pair. It had been the same for ten years as they'd wandered, so they were used to it.

"Oka-chan, we've been walking for a week and nothing has happened," Shinta said one day, as they stopped for a small rest.

"Shinta, be patient. We'll probably meet Kenshin-nii in Kyoto. I know my way well enough around the city to probably guess where he could be staying. Not unless we get there first."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we did, since I'm sure he'll run into trouble along the way. He seems to naturally attract it."

"So, if I calculate correctly, I suppose by now he's around a day, maybe two, behind us. We've been unhindered thus far, and have made good time along the road, only stopping to rest at night. I think by now Kamiya-chan has regained her normal cheerfulness and is on her way to Kyoto with Yahiko. And, considering Sanosuke's lack of direction, he ought to be good and lost somewhere."

"So we're going to arrive first. Where are we going to stay, once we get there?"

"I know this inn that seemed pretty good when I crossed it ten years ago, called the Aoi-ya. We should stay there and search for Kenshin-nii during the day."

"Is it a good place?"

"Yeah, I think so. The people running it were friendly and the food was good. So let's head there!"

* * *

Is the heading she has intentional? Or is it just coincidence? Find out in the next chapter, of course!

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: RuroKen is NO MINE!

All these chapters are short because of how I wrote the story in full. If I made longer chapters, there would be less of them...so that's how it is.

* * *

So, when they arrived at the Aoi-ya, they were greeted by the owner. "Oh! A pretty lady and a strapping young lad! Please come in!"

They were led to a back room, where the three knelt down. "It seems like you two have traveled far to get here. May I ask who you are?"

Sakura bowed. "I'm Himura Sakura, and this is my son, Shinta. You must be Okina-san, am I right?"

The old man nodded. "You seem to be acquainted with my inn. Have you been a recent customer who needed my services?"

"No, the last time I came here was ten years ago, when I was nineteen. My son was only four, so he wouldn't remember you. I know that this inn is the headquarters of the Kyoto Oniwabanshu."

Shinta stiffened. "Oniwabanshu?! You mean that the people running this inn are in league with the ones who attacked us in Tokyo?!"

Sakura raised a hand. "Shinta, hush."

Okina decided to ignore the boy's outburst for the time being. "I seem to recall you back then, you're one of the only ones I've seen with red hair, after all. The Battosai is the only other. You bear a great likeness to him, Himura-san. You should really keep that coat and headband hidden, they could cause suspicion or even a ruckus around here. You having red hair is enough to draw attention, but wearing such garb as that is unwise in the streets of Kyoto at this time."

"I see, Okina-san. I have a request, please."

"Of course."

"Within the next two days, I believe that Hitokiri Battosai is going to arrive here. When he does, could you inform me? I wish to meet with him once he does."

"Are you of some relation to Himura the Battosai? Perhaps a cousin or something similar?"

"Yes, he's my twin brother."

"Could it be that he's come to fight with Shishio Makoto?"

Both the redheads gasped.

"Don't be alarmed. There is very little that we Oniwabanshu don't know about Kyoto."

"Yes, he has. I think that he'll need support, and if he's surprised that I followed him here, he should know better. I've been following him since he started wandering at the end of Toba Fushimi. Of course I'll follow him here."

"Are you skilled in any kind of fighting, like your brother, Himura-chan?"

"No, but my son is. He's very talented in the art of swordsmanship."

"I see. It would be safer for you to stay here until your brother arrives. Because if I know Shishio's network, he already knows you're here. But the only thing that probably hasn't reached his ears is this conversation. He might have his suspicions about you, but once you're seen with the Battosai, he'll know you two are connected. It would be smart for you to stay away from the eyes and ears of Shishio, so it doesn't give Battosai a weakness that can be exploited."

"All right. Shinta and I will stay out of sight."

* * *

So there it is, short and sweet. I'm listening to "Evenstar" from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack...such beautiful soundtrack.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen...

So tired... But here's the next chapter...

* * *

The pair helped with inside chores at the Aoi-ya for the two days that they waited, wanting to do something besides just sit and do nothing. Okon and Omasu taught Sakura many new things that would be helpful for her to please her future husband, and the two male ninja, Shiro and Kuro, helped Shinta with some grunt work.

Okina entered the room where Sakura was arranging flowers with the two kunoichi and announced, "Himura-chan, I have some good news to report. Himura the Battosai has just been spotted quite near the Aoi-ya with my youngest kunoichi, Misao."

Okon and Omasu exclaimed, "Misao-chan's back?!"

"Yes, she'll need a good talking to, once we're done welcoming her back."

Sakura smiled. "I knew he was only a day or two behind us. Should I go greet him?"

Okina shook his head. "No, I'll meet them and bring Himura-san to you. Whether or not he'll be happy to see you is up to him."

"All right."

Sakura played with the flowers she'd arranged, hopeful that her brother would be happy to see her. But she suspected that he'd left so suddenly was because he didn't want any of them involved with his fight with Shishio, unfortunately it was too late for that, she and Shinta were already here. And they weren't going back until he came back with them.

_Nii-san, please be happy when you see me._

Okina's voice drifted from just beyond the door. "There's someone in here who wants to see you. She's been waiting for two days since her arrival for yours."

Kenshin came in, and the two pairs of blue eyes met. His widened and he whispered, "Sakura-ne?"

She stayed silent, just nodded.

"Why did you follow this one?"

She smiled at him and spoke. "You didn't think that after following you around Japan for ten years that I would give up on you because you left for Kyoto right after Okubo-san's death?"

He shook his head. "This one should've known that you would be this stubborn. You're just the same as this one in that sense. Is Shinta here too?"

"Yes, he is. He'll be happy to see you after waiting for two weeks for you to arrive here."

"How did you know where to find this one?"

"I knew about the Aoi-ya and used their resources. It wasn't hard to find you."

He sighed and held out his arms, ready to receive his beloved sister. Sakura flew into them, and they held each other tightly, as if they would never see each other again.

"Nii-san…"

"Nee-san…"

Spoiling the moment, Shinta came in, yelling, "Uncle Kenshin! You're here!"

He jumped on Kenshin's back, hugging him around the neck. The older redhead flailed, before falling down on his back.

"Oro!"

Shinta grinned, overjoyed to see his uncle again. "At this rate I thought you'd never arrive!"

"Shinta…could you let this one go? He cannot breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry Uncle!"

They got up, and Kenshin brushed himself off. "This one is very glad to see you two. You made very good time here, even though this one was deterred for a day or two because of side-tracks and incidents."

"You'll have to tell me when there's time!" Sakura chirped, all smiles.

Kenshin nodded, then went into another room with Okina.

* * *

To read this, you have to have at least basic knowledge of the Kenshin storyline, to fill in the gaps.

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

More stuff and we come closer to seeing Kyo for the first time!

* * *

When Kenshin went to protect Iori from Cho, Sakura and Shinta found out a few moments later.

"What?! Nii-san went alone with a broken sword?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I have to go after him!"

"Himura-chan! You'll only be a burden to Himura-kun if you go! It's too dangerous!" Okina called after her. "Shishio's spies are everywhere! You'll be seen!"

She stopped and turned to him. "It doesn't matter! What if he dies?! Then I want to be there and say a last farewell!"

"Then at least take Shinta-kun with you!"

But she was off and running so fast that Okina knew that she had to be Kenshin's twin. She had the same determination as he did for protecting others, save that it was directed towards him and him only.

Sakura reached the shrine in record time, panting heavily as she reached the top steps. She peeked over the top, seeing Kenshin talking with a man with swords all over him, long blonde hair sticking straight up. He had an Osakan accent, from what he was saying at the time.

"So you gotta be Hitokiri Battosai. You after Arai's last masterpiece, too?"

"No, but this one won't have the likes of you having it, either," Kenshin replied, his eyes narrowed in a death glare.

Sakura knew that they were talking about the holy sword in the shrine, so she had to get it before either noticed her presence. She heard footsteps coming towards her and slipped into the surrounding woods so she wouldn't be seen. She found her way behind the shrine and went inside, eyes wide at how pretty it was. _Wow…I've been in some shrines, but this one is the best._

She looked around, to see the sword on a pedestal. She lifted it and found it was heavy, slightly heavier than her brother's sakabato. _Hmmm, I wonder, what makes it so heavy? I guess I'll figure it out when I see him use it. Kenshin-nii, please, defeat him with this sword._

Silently, she opened the front door of the holy place to see Kenshin struggling with what looked like the cross between a sword and a whip. _What is that?! I've never seen a sword like that before! Without a sword, Nii-san will be sliced to pieces!_

Without any plan, she burst out of the shrine and caught the attention of Kenshin first, throwing the sword to him. He caught it and waved her away, before her face could be seen. She disappeared into the trees, as Cho turned.

"Where'd you get that sword from, Battosai?!" he exclaimed, shocked. "That's supposed to be in the shrine!"

Kenshin yelled and unleashed the sword, slicing across the man's midsection. Sakura heard his yell and ran towards the shrine again, coming through the trees just as Cho dropped to the ground. She gasped, seeing her brother trembling. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, so she stepped out to touch him, but stopped, when the wood handle shattered, and the blade fell to the ground, the tip cracking the stone as it stood, straight up.

She stared at the blade and then noticed—

"Kenshin-nii! Look at the blade! It's a sakabato!"

He looked at it, his eyes widening. There was writing on the nakago, where the handle used to be. _Slashing myself, I have trained countless blades. My son reviles, but for my grandson, I bleed._

Her eyes widened. _Arai Shakku was a deep man, deeper than I thought, for a man who forged swords that were meant to kill, not just cut._

* * *

As Kenshin fitted the sword into the handle of his old, broken blade, he spoke to Sakura, who he had called into his room.

"Nee-san, this one thanks you for helping, but why did you do so, when Okina-san told you not to go outside the Aoi-ya?"

She lowered her head. "I…thought you were going to die…" Tears began to dribble down her cheeks, as she saw the foolishness of her actions. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her sorrow. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-ne, this one isn't mad at you. Just concerned over your safety. Had you been seen, Cho surely would've attacked you. As far as we know, Shishio now knows who you are and that you're my twin sister. At best, he only knows you're a girl with odd red hair. It is very doubtful that his spies haven't seen your face."

"But I'm sorry! I've now become one of your weaknesses! Most likely I'll be used against you, even though I'm a defenseless woman! I'm even worse than Kamiya-chan!"

She gasped as he took her into a tight embrace. "You are this one's sister, Sakura. This one won't let any harm come to you. It is a promise."

More tears spilled from her eyes and she held him even closer. "Oh Kenshin-nii…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Uncle Kenshin, can I come in?"

"Shinta, could you leave this one and your mother alone for the night?"

There was a pause. "Um…okay, Uncle. Rest well."

"Thank you."

There was a comfortable silence for a while, then Sakura calmed, looking into her brother's eyes, only to find them the red of Kyo's. "Sakura…sleep…"

Her eyes drifted closed, and Kyo breathed a little, before a ghostly pair of black wings spread from Kenshin's shoulders. He placed a hand over her chest, before chanting in a tongue unknown to humans. A red glow came from the palm of Kenshin's hand, as Kyo put a spell on her that would have all mistake her as her brother that didn't know her. He then laid down next to her on the futon, putting his arms tightly around her. "My sweet cherry blossom, thou shalt be protected from all that wouldst harm thee. Do not fear for thy life, I shall keep thee safe within my embrace."

He breathed in her scent, closing his eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

So we're building up to the point where he appears...still. Sorry about that. There shouldn't be too many until then.

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

Whew...I really shouldn't stay up so late, it's messing with my schedule...

* * *

_The time will come soon, Sakura…_

_Kyo…when is soon?_

_Soon could be a few days, to more than a month…only time will tell, my flower…_

_Okay…_

Sakura woke, to find her brother gone already. She blinked, then knew her brother was gone again, but would come back this time. She rolled over and found a note addressed to her in her brother's horrid writing.

_Nee-san, I've gone to train with my former shishou. Please don't follow me, I'll be back._

She nodded. "Okay, Kenshin-nii. I'll let you have your alone time for now. But if you don't come back within the next few days, then I'll worm the information out of Okina and follow you."

She got up and went downstairs, to find Kaoru and Yahiko sitting with Okina and Misao. She smiled and greeted, "Hello again, Kamiya-chan and Yahiko!"

Kaoru leaped up and upon Sakura, giving her a tight hug. "Sakura-chan! I never thought that I'd see you again! Is Shinta here, too?"

"Yes, he is. He's been training every day, so he's not out of practice. Though he hasn't had anyone to spar with for almost two and a half weeks."

Kaoru nodded. "Of course, I'll spar with him as much as he wants, after I go and see Kenshin."

"Nii-san should be happy to see you, he was sure glad to see me, and I'm more useless than you are in a battle. I can't even hold my own against another. All I can do is cheer others on."

Yahiko shook his head. "You're not useless, Sakura-san! You make good food so we don't go into battle with stomachaches!"

Kaoru hit him over the head, while Sakura laughed with red cheeks at the compliment.

"Yahiko! That isn't nice to insult my cooking!"

"Thank you, Yahiko. You flatter me."

Shinta then ran in, yelling, "Kamiya-sensei! Yahiko!"

There was another round of arguing/greetings, as Shinta hugged his teacher tight, then greeted Yahiko like he was his best buddy. And, considering, Yahiko was one of the only friends he had currently. He liked Misao, but he could relate to Yahiko better. Plus he couldn't really be close friends with a girl, after all.

After the discussion was over, Misao brought Yahiko and Kaoru to go see Kenshin, while Sakura and Shinta worked all over the inn. All through the day, Sakura was puzzled by how all the customers called her "young man" instead of "young woman". She was highly confused. Everyone that knew her called her by name, yet people who didn't know her at all called her a man.

She then found another message on the back of Kenshin's note.

_Sakura, I have cast a spell on thee. To those who do not know thee, thou shall appear as thy brother. Don't be alarmed, my flower._

She snickered at that, knowing how protective of her Kyo was. _Thank you, Kyo. I appreciate the protection._

* * *

That was a shortie, but a goodie.

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

This is the shortest chapter I've posted yet...just a little in-between thing that I wrote!

* * *

When Kenshin, Saito and Sano were leaving at dawn to fight Shishio, Sakura called after them, "You three better come back with Aoshi-san in one piece, you hear me?! Or I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

Kenshin turned back to her, a smile on his face. "This one knows you will, Nee-san."

Sano gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan. We'll come back, all of us."

Saito snorted. "Considering the odds we have against Shishio and his men, we should be back by late evening, Himura-chan."

Sakura huffed. "You could at least call me Sakura-san, like almost everyone else, Saito-san. I swear, you do it just to make me mad."

Saito smirked. "With the ten year gap we have in our friendship, Himura-chan is informal. Get used to it."

"Geez."

After that little argument, she waved to them as they left.

* * *

So that's it. Please be patient until the next posting!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

Another short chapter...the next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

When everyone was recovering from the attack on the Aoi-ya, Sakura stood, seeing some figures coming from the twilight. She saw an unfamiliar one and her eyes narrowed as she analyzed it.

Long hair the color of blood tied up in a high ponytail, eyes the color of fire, a pentagram scar on the right cheek, a red kimono with short sleeves, light armor over the chest and feathered wings the color of the night sky…

Her feet started running as her brain struggled to catch up. Tears came down her face and she cried, "Kyo!"

He held up his hands. "Now is not the time. Thy brother needs medical attention, Sakura."

Her eyes drifted to where Sano was carrying Kenshin under one arm.

"NII-SAN!" she cried, screaming.

Kyo caught her as she fell back in faint.

* * *

We finally get to meet Kyo...who does he remind you of? I based him partially on another character called Kyo from another series!

If you know the Rurouni Kenshin storyline, you probably know why Kenshin's like he is. But Sakura's condition will be explained later!

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

So the story continues...we get to see Kyo more often now! Yay!

* * *

"She fainted from the shock, that's all I can diagnose," Megumi admitted. "Other than that, there should be nothing wrong with her. Yet she hasn't awoken since then. Does anyone know who that strange man at her bedside is? I've never seen anyone like him."

Shinta spoke up before anyone else could. "That's my otou-sama."

Everyone that knew him stared at him like he was nuts. Kaoru, who knew him best besides his mother, asked, "Are you sure, Shinta? He hasn't spoken since he first came here."

"Yes, I'm positive. My oka-chan wouldn't have run to him like she did if he wasn't."

Sano shook his head. "You wouldn't believe it, but when Kenshin collapsed, those freaky wings came out of his back, followed by that guy. When Aoshi and I were about to ask him who he was, he said, 'Not now,' and led the way out of Shishio's lair as if he owned the place."

Aoshi nodded in agreement, though he looked reluctant to do so.

Shinta looked interested in how his father had appeared and commented, "Well, my otou-sama is a demon, after all."

Those who didn't know stared at him, questions in their eyes. Megumi, always the realist, started to laugh. "You must be mistaken, Shinta. There are no such things as demons."

"Yes, there is, Megumi-san. You saw my blood, it's not red, like everyone else's, it's so dark red it looks black. Kamiya-sensei and Yahiko will both tell you that when I go into a rage, my eyes turn red just like his. My ears aren't the same, and I have longer, sharper canines. If Otou-sama wasn't busy at the moment, you would find similar features on him."

"I knew there was something different about you, Shinta-sempai," Yahiko commented, sniggering.

"What is he doing, anyways?" Misao asked.

"He's lending some of his life force to Oka-chan. If he didn't, she would be dead already," Shinta explained.

"H-how is he doing that?" Okina stuttered. "Even if he is a creature of darkness, giving up something such as that is impossible!"

The red-haired boy sighed, tired of all the questions, but since his father was preoccupied and his mother wasn't awake, he had to answer as best he could. "I don't know everything about my otou-sama, but what I do know is that he has dark magic that's very powerful and he's quite capable of controlling it how he wants. So placing part of his life inside Oka-chan is quite a simple task."

"Okay, stupid question," Misao interrupted. "Where has he been since your birth?"

Shinta scratched his head, trying to remember the story his mother had told him about his father. "Well…when he placed me inside my oka-chan, he lost his corporeal form, so he wasn't able to appear until now. Ever since Oka-chan and I were reunited with Uncle Kenshin, Otou-sama has been taking over his body to talk to Oka-chan. He's been gathering power until he was able to appear again as himself, that's all I can really remember."

Everyone except Kaoru looked perplexed by the explanation, so when Kyo entered the room, looking rather tired, they stared at him as if trying to analyze him with their eyes. Megumi did more than that, she got up and asked, "Do you have a moment so I can examine you?"

Kyo blinked a little, as everyone else save the pair sweat-dropped. He then nodded and knelt, as she did too.

"I'll need you to take off your armor so I can look at you a little better, sir."

He took off his arm guards and the armor on his torso, placing them to the side. She then smirked as she ran her fingers through the feathers of his wings, then yanked them a little at the bases. "Are these real?"

Kyo nodded.

"Oh, I see. Where did you get this mark?" She touched the pentagram scar.

He shook his head, still not speaking.

"Hmmm." She looked at his ears, eyes and teeth, more amazed that Shinta had been right. She then spotted the swords he had at his hip. "You're a swordsman?"

He nodded again, then she asked, "You do know that swords are illegal, don't you?"

Tired of nodding so many times, he placed his armor and arm guards back on and stood, going back to the room with Sakura.

"Does he not talk much?" Kaoru asked Shinta.

"I don't know. My oka-chan never did say much as to what he said to her. Maybe he's just not used to talking to others besides my oka-chan," the boy admitted.

"That sounds plausible," Okina agreed. "He was stuck somewhere for fourteen years."

Yahiko was in awe of Kyo, who looked almost as awesome as Hiko. "He looks really powerful as a swordsman. Maybe he's almost better than Kenshin."

Aoshi nodded. "I noticed as well. Had he been against us, he could've possibly been the end to Battosai."

Okina nodded, commenting, "He seemed in top form, although he's been out of practice for all of Shinta-kun's life. The way he moved to the way he carried himself gave off the feeling of power. He may be someone to watch for a while, for he may be an enemy to Himura-kun."

"Why would some guy who likes Sakura-chan be an enemy to her twin?" Sano asked, not getting the possible danger.

"Maybe he noticed that Kenshin and Sakura-chan are close, and is jealous of their relationship," Kaoru guessed, tapping her chin.

"Little girl, you don't get it. I think he might be after Ken-san because he wants to challenge him to a duel," Megumi corrected, hitting the nail on the head.

Shinta, who had seen how powerful his father was too, nodded, agreeing with Megumi's assessment. "I did hear from Oka-chan that he's wanted to fight Uncle Kenshin ever since he heard that he was a good swordsman. But I don't think Otou-sama wants to fight more than just to try out his skills against Uncle Kenshin's."

"He doesn't plan on it when Kenshin is still recovering, is he?" Kaoru demanded, worried for Kenshin's life.

Shinta shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think so. He's more honorable than that."

Everyone else looked rather concerned over the next battle that Kenshin would be facing.

* * *

Ooooh, a fight. But will it come to that? Only the story will tell in time!

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

Now we get to hear Kyo talk for a second time! W00T!

* * *

When Kaoru was passing Sakura's room to go check on Kenshin one day, she heard talking coming from beyond the door.

"…face is so soft and serene in this state…"

She paused and pressed her ear against the shoji. She hadn't had the gift of hearing Kyo's voice as of yet, and it sounded soft and sad.

"…blossom, I long to see thee wake, to see thy bright, shining stars again. If only thy heart hadn't been so injured when thou hadst seen thy nii-san…then I…I…"

"What's going on?" Misao asked, coming up to Kaoru.

"Shhh!" Kaoru hissed, gesturing to the door. "I'm trying to hear."

With that, both girls listened to see if Kyo would speak again.

"Thy sweet and soothing aura has now weakened so, if there is anything I could do, Sakura, please, just name it, I wouldst do anything to see thy smile one last time. My love for thee is so strong, almost to the point of overflowing. My heart is slowly cracking, falling apart at seeing thy face so pale, as if at death's door…"

Both girls sighed, his soft voice and poetic words grabbing their hearts. It was something both of them dreamed that their dream man would say. They both had starry eyes from their imaginings, so much that they were distracted and didn't notice that Megumi had come over to Sakura's room.

"What're you two doing?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

The two listening at the door lifted their finger to their lips, before pointing to the door. Megumi sighed, then rapped gently against the frame of the shoji. "I'm coming in."

Both Kaoru and Misao scrambled away from their position at the door and gave the vixen woman poisonous glares. Megumi smirked at them before going into the room. She knelt across from Kyo, asking, "I know you're tired of me asking this, but has she moved at all?"

Kyo shook his head.

Megumi sighed. "For nearly a month Ken-san and Sakura-san have been asleep. Could their sleep be connected somehow?"

The red-haired demon picked up a piece of paper, writing something on it. He then held it out to the doctor, who took it.

_Sakura and her nii-san are asleep together because she's connected to him by the heart, because they're twins._

She blinked and asked, "How does this explain it? It can't be this way."

Kyo considered his answer and did the best he could to make himself clear. He wrote another note and handed it to Megumi.

_It is rare for twins to be born among your people with red hair, is it not? Or anyone to have red hair at all? One of the reasons I chose Sakura was because of this feature. Red hair usually signifies that one of the parents has demon blood in them. It's extremely rare for this reason. Both Sakura and her nii-san are part demon._

"But…how is this possible? They don't have any features that could point to that, save their hair color."

He shook his head, frustrated how this woman wouldn't understand. Their hair color was the only way one could tell. He was very old for a demon, since most died within a year in the human world for one reason or another, so he knew that humans born in Japan with red hair were rare, because not many demons lived long enough to produce half-spawn young. Twins were even rarer, or even non-existent, Kenshin and Sakura were the first he'd even encountered before. And ones that were as close as they…they had to be connected by the heart.

Demon twins connected by the heart didn't mean physically, but emotionally. They could feel each other's presence, even pain sometimes, if it was strong enough. There were odd cases such as Kenshin and Sakura, that if one went into a near-death state, the other would as well. Sakura, once she unconsciously felt her twin was as such, she had been forced into the same condition rather violently, the reason why she'd screamed before she'd fainted.

Sakura, being the lesser, female twin, didn't react well to this connection and almost died because of it, had Kyo not given her some of his life force to strengthen her during this time, she would have. When Kenshin woke, she would too. That was what would happen, but his energy was wearing a little thin because of this whole affair. He would have to tell Kenshin not to get into a fight as taxing as the last one, not just for his health, but for his sister's, as well.

The reason why he didn't talk to the others was because he couldn't talk to anyone save Sakura while he was lending her his life energy. Once she woke, he would be able to converse as he usually did. Not that he'd talked with anyone besides Sakura for fourteen years, so he was out of practice, mostly. He'd spoken to other demons when he wasn't busy with her, but they didn't understand why he was so obsessed with Sakura. So he usually kept to himself in the demon realm.

He lowered his head, unwilling to "speak" with Megumi anymore, since she required a detailed explanation for everything. The lady doctor huffed and placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. "This is strange. Ken-san felt just as warm today as Sakura does now. Could it be that you're right about them being connected in some way?"

When he didn't answer, she went out to ponder about what Kyo had told her.

* * *

You think that was good? Kyo was a little more active in this one.

The next one will be good!

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine!

**sigh**...I'm only posting one story now! I need to find another one!

* * *

When Kenshin woke, Sakura opened her eyes, before getting up and running to her brother's room. She knocked lightly and called, "Nii-san! Are you all right now?"

"This one is fine, Nee-san. How are you feeling?"

He slid the door open and smiled, looking a little pale still. His eyes widened when he saw the state of his sister. "Nee-san, you should still be in bed."

"I'm fine. From what Kyo told me while I was sleeping, my condition mirrors yours, except I take it harder because I'm a woman."

Kenshin blinked. "Sakura-ne? We're—"

"—connected by our hearts, literally. We have a connection because we're twins, half human, half demon."

"Oro? Kyo? Who's Kyo?"

"I told you about him, he's the one who took over your body sometimes so he could talk to me. He told me lots of things while I was resting. You don't remember?"

He thought about it for a moment, then admitted, "This one does, but…Sakura-ne, what does this mean? Connected by our hearts?"

"Just feel my heart and yours. Don't they beat exactly in time with each other? We're connected, because we were born together and we look almost exactly the same. If we were identical, then things would be even more complex, like we could hear each other's thoughts and quite a bit of the time see through the other's eyes. But because we're not, we can only feel each other's presence, if one of us goes into a near-death state, the other follows, and sometimes, we can feel each other's pain."

Kenshin closed his eyes, pondering this. "If what you say is true, then our connection must be just getting stronger now, because this one hasn't felt you strongly until this one woke up a few moments ago."

"Kenshin-nii, it must be dulled on your side, because the reason why I knew you were all right so many times you went and fought a death match was because I felt your presence. I think it might be because I've interacted with a demon. He probably awakened my demon blood earlier than yours. He didn't connect with you as much, so yours is just getting stronger now. So now I'll—"

"AOSHI-SAMA! WHERE'S AOSHI-SAMA?!" Misao cried, running past the pair as if they weren't even there.

In surprise, Kenshin lost his balance and fell over, right on top of Sakura. Both their faces turned bright red, and they stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. Sakura's legs were spread in the position she'd fallen, her arms level with her head. Kenshin was kneeling between her legs, hands braced on either side of her face. Their noses were only centimeters apart.

"Nii-san…?"

"Nee…san…?"

_Is that my heart beating rapidly? Or is it his?_ Sakura asked herself, getting scared about this situation she'd gotten herself in. _Why can't I move? My body seems paralyzed from something…what is it?_

There was a long, low whistle above them, and Sano's voice commented, "I know Jou-chan said that you two weren't together, then why are you so close to making out on the floor? At least go into the room and close the door before you do anything."

Sakura broke free of her stunned/embarrassed daze first and tried to sit up, but only smacked her forehead with her brother's. Both yelped and held the sore spot, separating from each other. Kenshin frowned at Sano. "Sano, that isn't what happened."

Sakura pointed at the spiky-haired young man accusingly. "Sagara Sanosuke, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Hey, since Kenshin can't seem to make up his mind about Jou-chan and Sakura-chan is free, why not try it? Incest between twins would really make some money at a circus or something, you know?"

Sakura turned red, standing and holding her heart. "I could never do that with Kenshin-nii, Sanosuke. I already have someone who holds my heart. A man with long red hair, wears red, and—"

Sano grinned and pointed at Kenshin's red gi and hair. "I see two things that Kenshin has that you've mentioned."

Sakura's flush deepened to nearly cherry in color, before she yelled, "The way he speaks is very polite and humble!"

"Again, Kenshin."

Kenshin sweat-dropped. This wasn't going well for his sister, so he had to step in. "Sano, this one has no interest for Sakura-ne. This one only loves her as a nee-san, that he does."

"Then how come—"

Just then, Kyo came running up to Sano. "Sanosuke, hast thou seen—"

"Kyo!" Sakura cried, jumping on him. She rubbed his cheek with hers, before initiating a long-sought-for kiss.

Sano looked at Kyo and saw the same features that she'd described: long red hair, wore red, and the sample of speech he'd heard was even more humble than the way Kenshin spoke. And the way she kissed him, they were close, all right.

"You two, get a room."

Kyo parted from Sakura to say, "If that is what thy wish is."

His black wings enveloped them, and they vanished.

Kenshin stood and rubbed his head a little. "This one needs some food. Is your hand all right, Sano?"

Sano looked at his right hand, which was covered in bandages. "No, the bones were shattered when I made contact with Shishio's skull. It won't be all right for a long time. Do you think your nee-san will be all right with that guy? Shinta did tell us he was a demon, after all. Do you think demons are more violent by nature? We could be throwing her to the wolves."

"This one knows more about him than you, Sano. She should be fine."

* * *

I loved that whole chapter with its awkward situation and funniness! It has me on the floor laughing!

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

I finally got another fanfic! Please read it, called "Apothecary's Touch"!

We also finally get to see Kyo interact more! Yay!

* * *

For nearly three days no one saw anything of Sakura and Kyo. Then, Kyo came down into the dining room, looking rather smug, which was odd for him, considering that he was rather calm and collected all the time since almost the first.

Kaoru walked over to him. "Where have you and Sakura-chan been all this time, and don't just shake your head, I know you can talk."

Kyo's smug look broke out into a grin. "I just marked her as mine, according to the traditions of my kind. Her blood should awake even further now, and we're now joined together."

Megumi looked alarmed and asked, "How did you mark her?"

Kyo didn't seem to be bothered and answered honestly. "I cut symbols into her skin that signified my magic and claim to her spirit. It was rather bloody, but I cleaned it all up, don't worry."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Nee-san! Megumi-dono!"

The pair ran to Sakura's room, Megumi stopping in the doorway. She barred Kenshin from coming in. "Ken-san, don't come in. She isn't properly clothed."

Kenshin nodded, turning away. The others, who had followed as quickly as possible, tried to get a look over Kenshin's shoulder. Megumi knelt next to the futon, instantly whipping out the bandages and started wrapping.

"Do not fear. She isn't dead or fainted, just sleeping."

The raven-haired doctor gasped, looking up to see Kyo leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His wings, which always had been folded before, were spread their full span. He looked down at Sakura with the deepest satisfaction and love. "As I said, this is different for demons than humans. Ye should understand this."

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "But to cut her body up like this, it's not love, it's torture!"

"I'd also watch for her wings, if I was thee. Demoness feathers, while not harmful to others of our kind, can slice through a human's flesh like a sword through the thinnest of paper. Mine are harmless, but she'll need them against enemies in the future."

"Why should I believe you? You did this to her!"

"Sakura accepted that this must be done. She is my flower, the most delicate of blooms, like the one she is named after. Ye judging me for this action is like me telling thee how to use thy medicines properly. She accepted it, though unknowingly, the first time as well. Though she was almost a child still."

"You've done this to her before?!"

"Yes. When I impregnated her with our son. She did as asked, because I chose her, and I had already started to mark her as mine. The symbol for my kind is borne upon her back, fourteen years old."

"You could've killed her! She's just a normal woman who can't take much abuse!"

"She isn't just a normal woman. She is a half-breed, a mix of demon and human stock. This is my range of expertise, Megumi-san."

"And mine is taking care of my friends! I've only known you for a month! I don't trust you because you haven't talked to me except for this time only! She could die from all these cuts!"

"Then why has the bleeding stopped?"

"Because-because—"

"It isn't possible for a human. But since Sakura is not, her healing capabilities are much more. She'll be on her feet in two days. She's only sleeping because of what I did. I bit her, infusing her with my power and life force, so she'll live as long as I do."

Megumi scowled, ever more suspicious of this person. She finished wrapping Sakura's injuries, covering all of her torso and abdomen. She then placed her yukata over them, being gentle with the wounds as to not jar them.

"Megumi-dono, she isn't in any pain, this one can feel it," Kenshin assured.

"Ken-san, how do you know?"

"This one is connected to her strongly, and can sometimes feel her pain. If she was in pain, it would be great, so this one would feel it too. She's sleeping, peaceful and content. Her chi is calm and happy, so the wounds can't be bothering her."

"Ken-san…I can trust you on this."

Kyo knelt, then lifted his wife, holding her gently as to not disturb her from her rest. "Aren't we supposed to be leaving today? We have to move her somehow, so I did it in the best way possible, not disturbing her."

He carried her onto the train, taking up a whole seat because of it. Kenshin gazed at her wings and asked, "Kyo-san, this one is wondering, is Nee-san's wings always that color?"

"Ye mean silver? No, this signifies her mortality as a demoness. She will mature over the course of a year or until she bears more offspring, then her wings will turn black. I was the same my first year out of the demon realm. Most demons who travel here die within the first year and never are able to produce spawn. Ye and thy nee-san are a very special case: being twins and half-breeds."

"When was that? You have to be pretty old to be so powerful in swords, more experienced than any sword master this one has seen before."

"Yes. I came during the Sengoku Jidai. I fought someone with a style similar to thine, if not exactly the same. His name was Hiko Seijuro."

"Hiko Seijuro…the first?"

"Ye mean there was another?"

"This one's master is called Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth. It is the title given to the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Only this one refused the title as Hiko Seijuro the fourteenth."

"Then I wish to fight thee, Himura Kenshin, successor to the style that defeated me. Perhaps when Sakura is feeling better."

"This one doesn't want to flaunt his power around, so this one declines your offer. We both have lives to live, this one doesn't want to fight if not necessary. It would be a waste of time and energy, that it would."

Kyo nodded, accepting the decline. "Kenshin-san, to not fight unless necessity comes to call…don't ye get rusty with thy swordsmanship?"

"This era is not about swordsmanship, Kyo-san. This one only needs his skills to protect, not to fight or kill. If you did the same, you wouldn't need to fight, either."

"Maybe someday, but not now, since Sakura is in need of my strength to protect her. I'll kill if I need to, since she has no strength yet to defend herself."

"All right, Kyo-san."

* * *

Have any clue where Kyo is from? Well, not his attitude but his looks. I'll give you a clue. In the anime he was from he was wanted for killing a thousand men at the battle of Sekigahara(not sure if that's spelled right, but I tried).

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

Oooh, a shortie.

* * *

Two days later, as promised, Sakura woke, though it was in the middle of the night. She blinked a little, finding herself in her room at the Kamiya dojo, something confining her beneath her yukata. She saw Kyo asleep at her side and smiled, before she opened her yukata, finding bandages. She tilted her head in confusion. _Why do I have bandages? Am I hurt there? We'll just have to look._

She unwrapped all of them and found the dark scars where Kyo had marked her. She felt a warm feeling go through her chest at the sight of those. _Kyo, I remember everything that was done, and I accepted it all. We are now husband and wife, I don't need anything inanimate to see how much you love me. This bite— _She cradled the bite on her left side, where neck met shoulder. —_will signify our love and bond forever, or as long as both of us survive here. I have a strong feeling that demon hunters will hear of my awakening and try to kill me before I have any more offspring. Once my wings turn black, I cannot be killed by any human weapons._

She discarded the bandages and stretched her wings, finding she had an impressive wingspan, having not had the time to see it when she was last awake. _I wonder if I could fly with these. If I can, maybe I could have Kyo teach me one of these nights, since during the day would attract too much attention._

With a smile on her face, she went back to sleep, placing her head on her husband's chest.

* * *

I hope you liked this tiny installment!

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is no mine!

So, this chapter is a little longer, so I can't have any complaints.

* * *

"Sakura, art thou still asleep? It has been almost three days."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Kyo's face. They both smiled at each other, and she murmured, "Good morning, Kyo."

He helped her to her feet and placed an arm around her waist. "Canst thou walk?"

"Yes, I feel fine now."

Stretching, she giggled as he twirled her around, then set her on the floor once more. "Because of thy state of mortality until thy wings turn black, I will be on constant vigil until that very day."

"You mean that you won't sleep? Isn't that unhealthy?"

He snorted. "Demons such as I don't need sleep. I kept a constant vigil until thou hadst woken from thy near-death state just days before this. Not getting sleep doesn't affect me, my cherry blossom."

"Oh. But I still need to sleep until my wings turn black?"

"Yes, ye are right."

"If I kept a constant vigil with you, I think I'd have black rings around my eyes from the loss of sleep."

"I shall watch, thou shalt rest. Just by thy healthy look, I canst tell that thou hast conceived."

Her eyes widened. "You can tell, even this early?"

"Yes. Since thou hast been awakened, it will only take part of the time it took thee to carry Shinta."

"How long is that, do you think?"

"Three to four months, at the maximum. It would be hindering to take any longer."

"Kyo…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that it'll be a girl?"

"Maybe. Considering how long it's been since ye last had a child…don't ye think it'll be lonely because of the age gap between it and Shinta?"

"I don't know…and wouldn't it be a full demon, because my demon side was awakened?"

"Yes. Thy demon blood is strong, because of thy demon parent. Humans are so fragile, yet so are us demons, the first year being in the mortal realm. As long as thy wings are silver, thou shalt be vulnerable. So, during the day, be constantly vigilant, my flower."

"All right, Kyo."

* * *

This chapter is only the OCs this time, but we'll have interaction with the other characters again.

So...what did you think?

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

This chapter is longer, I hope this pleases everyone!

* * *

Later, while Kenshin was washing clothes, he glanced up to see his sister helping him. "Oh, Sakura-ne, you don't have to do that, this one is almost done."

"Kenshin-nii, do you think I have a healthy glow about me?" Sakura asked, not heeding her brother's assurance.

He looked at her for a little while, before nodding. "You look healthier than usual, this one could say. Why do you ask, Nee-chan?"

The female redhead blushed a little, before mumbling, "You see, I'm pregnant."

Underneath the water, he took her hands. "Nee-chan…that's wonderful. Does anyone else know?"

"Kyo was the one who told me in the first place, and I thought you should be one of the first to know, since you're my nii-chan. Um…Nii-chan…"

"Yes, Sakura-ne?"

She withdrew her hands, seeing that they'd started to get wrinkly. "Do you think people will stare at me because of my wings?"

He made the gentlest smile he could manage, even though she knew his answer already. "You already draw enough attention with just your facial scar and red hair, so yes, people will look at you if you go outside. Can't you hide them?"

"No. Once they come out, they're here to stay. Kenshin-nii?"

"Yes, Sakura-ne?"

"If I die before giving childbirth, will you support Shinta? At least, until Shinta comes of age?"

Kenshin's smile remained, and he closed his eyes, holding his sister close over the washtub. "Of course, this one's nee-chan."

Because her happiness overflowed, she ended up sobbing into his shoulder. "Thank you, my ever-loving nii-sama."

Kaoru, who had been watching the two, blinked when she noticed that Sakura was shaking. "Sakura-chan, is something the matter?"

Kenshin held up a hand. "No, she's just happy because of this one."

"Oh."

"Also, this one is going to be an uncle twice, soon."

"That's such a good thing to hear, Sakura-chan! When did you find out?"

"This morning. Kyo-san told her."

Sakura stood and gave a watery smile. "I'm thankful you and everyone else was so concerned when Kyo told you about the ritual he performed with me. He told me that you were worried that I would die because of all the cuts he gave me as markings. But if you knew how it makes me feel that he did, you wouldn't have bothered. I don't need anything to hold onto to prove that he loves me, this single mark he placed on my neck will last me for the rest of the time I live." She cradled the left side of her neck, her smile softening.

Kaoru hugged her close and murmured, "If he ever hurts you, then he'll have to answer to me, you understand?"

"Yes, I do. And if you want to know, Kyo and I are moving out today."

Kaoru stepped back and Kenshin stood from his kneeling position. "Moving out?!" both exclaimed.

Sakura nodded. "Kyo said that you've protected me enough and thanks you. He already found a pretty good-sized home for us close by to the dojo, don't worry, we're not leaving Tokyo. Shinta will still come here for lessons and we'll visit, weekly, maybe. Kyo doesn't want me to move from our house until our child is born, which shouldn't take as long as I thought. Also, he suspects that demon hunters will come to try and kill me before then."

The pair gasped and Kenshin demanded, "Is that why you're leaving, so that we won't be in danger of getting into the crossfire?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Yes, that is one of the reasons. I didn't want you to get hurt and once things do start getting ugly, then we might just have to be on the run, because Kyo won't let me get killed, even at the cost of his life."

"How long have these demon hunters existed?" Kaoru asked.

"Ever since I, the first demon, appeared here in Japan," Kyo answered, stepping into the dojo gate, his black wings folded against his back. "Nii-san, I'm sorry to trouble thee with this. It was decided ever since Sakura had woken with thee."

Kaoru blinked and looked at Kenshin. "Why are you calling him 'nii-san', Kyo-san?"

The demon stepped over to Sakura, stroking her left wing, which was folded halfway. "Why, doest thou ask? Kenshin-san is my brother-in-law, is he not? So I'll call him nii-san."

Kenshin nodded, looking over at Kyo. "This one is certain you will protect her with your life, Kyo-nii. Seeing as you were only defeated by the greatest swordsman of the Sengoku Jidai, you will be able to stand up to mere demon hunters."

"Of course. Sakura, inform Shinta and we'll leave shortly."

Sakura smiled at her husband and left, heading for the dojo, which was where she knew her son would be, sparring with Yahiko.

"If you ever need to ask for anything, Kyo-san, we'll be very close," Kaoru offered as a parting gift.

"I thank thee for thy generosity. Sakura was grateful that she was taken in by thee, as well as her son. I can only give one thing, which is this." He brushed Kaoru's bangs back and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Kaoru blushed and asked, "Care to tell me what that was for?"

"Protection. Against anything that could harm you, Kamiya-san."

Out of nowhere, Shinta came and gave his teacher a hug. "Thank you, Kamiya-sensei, for all that you've taught me so far. I'll come back for practice, so don't worry, you'll be seeing me sooner than you think."

Sakura hugged Kenshin and Kaoru, giving her brother a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

The trio waved as they passed through the dojo gates.

* * *

This isn't the end of the story, though it does seem like it, doesn't it? If it was, I would've been mourning over it for several chapters previous.

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Now there's a new life for the OCs, and don't worry, we'll see the other characters again!

* * *

"Oka-chan! I'm heading over to the dojo!" Shinta called, before leaving.

"All right, have fun!" Sakura called, waving.

She smiled and returned to her sewing. She was patching a set of hakama for Kyo, since he'd fallen off the roof while fixing it, though he hadn't been hurt. She smiled as she remembered how she'd heard the crash and had run out, concerned that her husband had been hurt, but had found that he was laughing, brushing the dust off his clothes.

_"__Are you all right, Kyo?" she asked._

_"__Of course, thou shouldn't worry about me. Remember, nothing can harm me in this mortal realm," he answered, when his laughter had subsided._

_"__Can I check you over, just in case?"_

_"__Of course thou can, Sakura. If for nothing but thy nerves."_

_He was wearing only hakama, and those had been torn at the thighs so almost all his legs were exposed. She had insisted that he change out of them before he started working again, so she could mend them._

_As she had checked the garment for any further tears, he started laughing again. She glanced up at him in question, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who would've thought the second-best swordsman in the Sengoku Jidai would fall off the roof so easily? I just hope that no one saw me."_

_She smiled. "I suppose not. Not many are home during this time of day. Usually at the market."_

_"__Speaking of which, shouldn't ye be buying something for dinner about now?"_

_"__Oh! Yes! Thank you for reminding me!"_

She'd run off in a hurry, so frenzied that she'd almost burned dinner when she'd gotten home. The thought made her chuckle. _Kyo, these past two months have been wonderful. I wonder why nothing has happened as of yet. Things have been as peaceful as they were when we first moved out here._

She looked back at her work, seeing she'd finished while she'd been reminiscing. Cutting off the loose threads, her wings fluttered as she stood and placed a hand on her round stomach. _Only a month or two before it's born. I hope nothing happens until then. I wonder if its wings will be silver or black. Considering that Shinta's wings haven't even been exposed, even after fourteen years, I'll have to ask Kyo._

Placing his hakama on top of his other clean clothes, she smiled at her work and looked around their little home. It wasn't much, but it was enough. It was early fall now, the leaves turning their colors. Their family was rather poor, even though Kyo worked hard at his job at the Akebeko, they barely scraped their budget each week. No other places would take him, because he looked odd, plus he scared most customers away with his red eyes, it didn't matter if he was friendly or not.

There was a sound of the gate opening, and she came out, smoothing her less-than-new kimono down as best she could, stepping into her worn shoes to greet whoever was visiting. _It can't be Kyo, because he's working, and Shinta just left…can it be Kenshin or Kaoru coming to visit?_

She smiled and greeted, "Hello!"

"Good morning, Himura-chan."

Her eyes widened as she witnessed a person she'd never thought she'd see again. "S-Saito-san?"

The police officer/former Shinsengumi nodded, taking off his hat.

"Bu-but Sano and Aoshi-san _swore_ they saw you die! The bridge blew up…"

He smirked, leading her into the house, removing his shoes as he stepped onto the porch. They knelt at the table, and he looked around. "This is a rather run-down place, though, considering that you've been living on your own for two months, you're doing quite well. How did you survive wandering for ten years after the Battosai?"

Sakura shrugged, then asked, "How did you survive, then not tell _anyone_ for three months?"

"Let's just say that my skill is more than that idiot Sagara says."

Accepting that answer, she looked up at him. "Is there a reason you visited now, of all times?"

He took out a cigarette and lit it, Sakura covering her mouth and nose.

"Saito-san, _please_, I'm expecting a baby soon."

He frowned, then extinguished the death stick before speaking. "I've been informed by some of my undercover comrades that there have been some suspicious people calling themselves 'demon hunters' roaming around the city, looking for something. Considering the past you've had with what you called a demon, I'd thought you'd want to know."

Her eyes widened for the second time in mere minutes and she stammered, "D-demon hunters? In Tokyo? Kyo told me that it would happen, but this soon—"

Saito held out a hand. "Himura-chan, my men have been watching you as well, and have heard and seen a few things that prove that this will be a concern of yours. I've been told that these wings I see must turn black before you're immune to being hurt, am I correct?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes. May I see if another thing I've been informed of is true?"

"Oh, okay."

He took off one of his gloves, then tapped one of her feathers. Blood instantly flowed from a cut, and he looked at the wound. "It's true that your wings will tear the flesh off any human's bones." He wiped the blood off and placed his glove back on. "Hm, so you really are half-demon."

"You believe this? I thought you were a practical-type man."

"I believe in hell, so why wouldn't I believe in demons? I saw your husband appear out of the Battosai when Shishio was defeated. Considering how many jobs he's tried to get these past two months, not many would take him, because he makes even grown men cower with his stare alone. When he returns, I would like to request that he takes a job at the police department, so that he will be able to provide for you better."

"Won't he have longer hours to work, though? If what you say is true, and the demon hunters are here, he'll need to stay here, to protect me."

"If you are in need of protection while he's gone, then I can provide it. I'll have men posted here at all times, undercover, of course."

"Saito-san…you're so kind. Why are you concerned about me so much?"

"You were Okita-kun's best friend, and if you were killed while I could help protect you, Battosai would never let me forget it, along with those annoying friends of his."

"Come on, you care for me as a friend, too. I know you're concerned for my safety."

All he did was smirk, before he stood and stated, "I'll wait outside for your husband. Is your son out training at the Kamiya dojo?"

"Yes, he is."

"When he arrives here, you should inform him as well, for his own safety. He might be well-trained with a bokken, but it doesn't mean that he's not unbeatable."

"I know that, he was quite badly hurt after the incident at the Aoi-ya. His wounds took some time to heal, even though he is mostly demon."

"You're wise to know that, Himura-chan. I suppose that's why you let him keep improving. To know how to defend himself, should he be attacked."

"I have a swordsman as a brother, husband, and son, but I myself am as meek as a mouse."

"As you said when we first met: you were trained to be your husband's shadow. To please your husband and stay at home while he works to provide for you and protect you. To bear his children, as well, even though you are a little old to be having children."

"Saito-san, Kyo has said that I'll live as long as he does, and he's lived for over four hundred years. Demons don't grow old, so I'm not too old, though considering that my brother is still aging while I have immortality, it might be suspicious after a few years."

"I see, Himura-chan. Only demons with their wings out are actually demons."

"Yes, that's true. Kyo is the reigning expert, should you want to ask him anything."

After that, they lightly chatted about things ranging from the weather to what had happened around Tokyo in the past few days.

* * *

At sunset, Shinta returned from spending time at the dojo. He called as he came through the gate, "Oka-chan, I'm back!"

Sakura smiled and hugged her son, patting his back. "You should go clean up by the well, Shinta. You're covered in dirt and sweat. Were you sparring with Yahiko again?"

"Yeah, I was. Do I really get that dirty?"

"Yes, you do, son. Now get to it."

He headed off, not noticing Saito kneeling on the porch, sipping his tea that Sakura had made. "Hm. Is that the same boy that I met at Kyoto three months earlier?"

"Yes, he's become quite toned with his training, hasn't he?"

"I heard that he tries to keep the peace more than use a weapon. He's a peacemaker, not a fighter, in temperament. Was there only one incident where he lost his temper?"

"Uh-huh. I think his strength and speed increase to what they really are, when his demon side takes over. His eyes turn the burning red that most demons are famous for. He could've killed who he was after, Yahiko, if he'd been allowed to do what he'd intended."

Just then, a tired Kyo came in, though his eyes were wide open. Saito spoke up first, before Sakura could greet him. "Kyo-san, I've been meaning to speak to you about a job opportunity."

Kyo looked up and blinked. "You're the one that they call Saito, am I right?"

"Saito Hajime. Your wife and I are acquaintances."

"Is this because of the rumors I heard about demon hunters around these parts?"

"You're well informed, Kyo-san. Come with me, we'll talk."

As they left, Shinta came back, dripping wet from overturning a few buckets of water from the well over his head. "Oka-chan, is Otou-sama back yet?"

"He is, but he had to talk about getting a new job, a better one than the one he currently has."

"Really? So we'll be able to live better?"

"Yes, among other things. Now, come and help me make dinner, so it can be done by the time your otou-sama is here."

They headed into the kitchen, which could barely fit one person, let alone two.

* * *

W00T! Saito is back! Yay! Those who didn't know, sorry for the spoiler!

Will the demon hunters strike next chapter? It will only be found out when I post the next chapter!

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

This one's short, but informative. In comparison to the last one...you must think I'm lazy...

* * *

Kyo returned a few minutes after the food was prepared and set on the table, then he knelt and started to eat. He looked considerably happier than he had when coming home.

"Kyo, did something happen?"

"I have a new job at the police station. Things should be handled here quite smoothly. We should be able to have a few comforts that we didn't before. We should tell Nii-san and Kamiya-san when I have a day off. We could celebrate by eating at the Akabeko!"

"I would think Tae-san would be sick of seeing your face all the time, Otou-sama," Shinta joked.

Kyo frowned. "I don't do my job that badly! She's thankful for my help, Shinta."

"Maybe I should work there for some extra money. When you quit, then I can fill the opening they'll have. I can help with any expenses that might come up, and have some left for myself."

"Shinta, you shouldn't have a job, your father is good enough," Sakura teased.

"But Oka-chan, Yahiko has a job. I want to have one, too. It's to help, so we don't have to live in poverty anymore! I'm used to the easy life we used to have in the dojo, and I don't want my new sibling to be born into a hard life!"

Both of the parents smiled at their son in appreciation. Kyo patted Shinta's head. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Me too," Sakura agreed.

* * *

Awww...such cuteness! I really love how I've made Shinta! He's just the cutest boy ever!

Those who like this one ought to like the other Kenshin fic I post, "Child of a Demon", which is and always will be longer than this one!

After the next chapter, I want some reviews telling me whether I should continue!

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Things are winding down, yet there is more to do! Still more!

* * *

So the schedule was set: both Shinta and Kyo would go to work in the morning, the police "guards" would place themselves around the house, Sakura would do her daily chores, which left her not doing much, unless she was surprised by a visit from any of her friends. Then, at sunset, Shinta would return, a large smile on his face, help his mother making dinner, which they would eat together, talking about what happened during the day, she would then send him to bed so he would be rested to work the next day, then, late that night, Kyo would get home, only to sit up all night, watching for any demon hunters.

Nearly three weeks passed like this, with no incident. Sakura was more relaxed with each day that passed, thinking the demon hunters hadn't found anything and had moved on.

She knelt in front of the washtub, doing laundry, humming a tune she'd learned from Kyo to sing to her newborn to calm it at night. _One more week of waiting, I'm sure. I don't think it'll be another month. I wonder if Kenshin-nii and Kaoru will come over today, I haven't seen them for a few days. What could they be doing that requires not visiting?_

Sighing, she stood and hung all the washed clothes, then all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth. On instinct, her wings flared and the erect feathers stabbed into her attackers. With yells of pain, they let go of her, then she was thrown to the ground, something seizing her right wing.

"If your wings are gonna be a problem, demon wench, then we'll just have to get rid of them," a man's voice sneered.

She screamed as her wing was torn completely off. Her left wing was grabbed, but was released quickly when gunfire rang through the gates.

Everything faded into black, then she heard voices, hushed and worried. There was pain, yet numbness in her right shoulder, and she registered that she was lying on her left side, to keep away from her wound.

_What happened? Where am I?_

"My love, Sakura, art thou awake?"

She pried her eyes open, seeing Kyo at her side, wearing a police uniform. He took her hand, eyes worried. A smile came to her face, and she murmured, "Darling…"

"Thy right wing was torn completely off, and thy left wing was broken. Who could've done this to thee?"

"D-demon hunters, Kyo…"

He took both her hands and pulled her up. She winced, the different position jarring her wounds. He held her close and whispered in her ear, "I shall have vengeance, if they aren't already dead. To rip a demon's wing off is unforgivable. There's a chance when your wing turns black that the missing one will come back, but it isn't certain."

At that moment, the door slid open. Megumi stepped in and saw Kyo holding Sakura close. "Kyo-san, if you would please let her lie back down. You could hurt her more."

Kyo looked up, then sighed, letting his wife lie back down. The lady doctor checked the demoness over, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"After having one of my wings torn off? Great," Sakura said, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"The bleeding has stopped, it was hard to bandage, but I managed. The splint is holding on your wing, and your baby is doing just fine."

"Thank you for helping me, Megumi-san." Sakura smiled at her friend. "Where are Kenshin-nii and Kaoru-san?"

"They came to visit you earlier, but left just a few minutes before you woke. I almost had Ken-san lie down too, he was very pale, on the verge of passing out."

Kyo nodded. "Nii-san should have rested, until at least Sakura had woken up. Be connected at the heart does have its drawbacks, especially since now Sakura is the stronger twin. If she suffers anything, Nii-san will have an almost worse reaction to it. I suppose he felt the pain she did when her wing was ripped off."

Megumi's eyes widened. "That must've hurt worse than anything he's ever felt. Even being stabbed. To have a limb torn off…no wonder he was as white as snow."

Sakura bit her lip. "If he comes while I'm resting again, then tell him I'm sorry. It's the best I can do in this condition."

Megumi nodded. "All right, Sakura-san. I will."

Sakura closed her eyes to sleep once again.

* * *

That was short...but it was all I could do...sorry!

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Rurouni Kenshin!

I guess this is a dramatic scene, as far as to drama as I can manage!

* * *

"Nee-chan, wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Kenshin. "Nii-chan…how long have I been sleeping?"

"Megumi-dono says you've been asleep since you woke about a month ago. We've been worried that you'd never wake again."

"Oh… Is my wing better?"

"Yes, it is, though you now have a scar across your right shoulder. Megumi-dono says it's a very sorry sight to see, that she does."

Sakura winced as she sat up, feeling her stomach, which was rounder than it was the last time she was awake, the baby kicking merrily. Her single wing flexed, sore and stiff from disuse. "Seeing as how my other wing goes about halfway down my back, the scar must be the same. Where's Kyo?"

"He and Megumi-dono decided to step out for a bit, since Kyo-san wanted to stretch his legs because of how long he's been watching over you. Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, seeing his sister almost cringe.

"Nii-chan…it…it hurts…" She cut herself off to hiss through her teeth, holding her baby and leaning forward.

"Sakura-ne! Are you all right?!"

She shook her head and whimpered, "I haven't felt this in over fifteen years…but now its different…fiercer…"

Kenshin's eyes widened as she fell back against the futon, her breathing like sharp yelps. He asked, "What's happening to you, Sakura-ne?"

Sakura pinched her eyes shut as she took his hand, almost the same as hers, but a little larger. "I can feel it pressing…you…you're going to have another nephew or your first…ahh…niece…very soon…"

"But Sakura-ne, Kyo-san said that it wouldn't be for another month, because of how long you were sleeping! Dr. Gensai is away on a house call, and Megumi-dono could be anywhere by now! What can this one do?!"

As Kenshin panicked, Sakura placed a hand on his knee, shaking her head. "Kenshin-nii, Kyo told me that I don't need a doctor to help me. All I need…is for you to hold me from behind and hold my hand, please."

He blinked, confused. "Sakura-ne? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am."

He helped her sit up and slid behind her, letting her head rest against his chest, one arm around her waist, the other grasping one of her hands, letting her know that he was here. He murmured, "Is this all this one can do to help?"

"Yes, Nii-chan…the rest is up to me."

But nothing could prepare Kenshin for the anguished shrieks that escaped his half-demon sister. Her wing thrashed as she did, tearing through his clothes and skin like they weren't even there. He winced as he was cut deeply by the hazardous feathers, but didn't move, since he would hold her until the child was born.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Sakura let out one last bone-chilling scream, before the wail of the newborn was heard. She collapsed against her twin, panting so faint that he could barely feel the movement against his chest. His eyes were drooping from exhaustion and the pain from his own wounds, as well as through the link they shared. He was pale and sweaty, matching his sister, if not worse. If she was pallid, he was death-white.

Both opened their eyes a little as a dark light came from her right shoulder and spread outward, engulfing her wing, as well. It formed a new pair of wings, sharp and wicked-looking, like a falcon's wings, from her back. She spread them, flattening her feathers so they wouldn't harm her brother more than he was. Sitting up a little, she picked up her baby and cradled it, cooing at it.

"It's all right, little one. Mother's here for you." The soft sound of her voice calmed the infant down, and Sakura smiled. "Kenshin-nii, are you still awake?"

"Just barely, that this one is."

"You should lie down and rest. It isn't good for you to aggravate your wounds so. And…you have a new niece, Haruko."

She heard him move a little, before lying down beside her, covered in gashes, some quite deep. She gasped and asked, "Did I really hurt you that badly, Nii-chan?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, passing out from the stress of it all. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

_Kyo…can you hear me?_

There was a moment of silence, before Kyo's voice answered her.

_Sakura…art thou all right? Ye sound faint._

_I just had our baby…my wings changed to black…but…Kenshin-nii…_

_Nii-san, did he help ye?_

_Yes, he did, but he is more drained and looks on the verge of death, and he has gashes all over him… Could you come back quickly with Megumi-san? I think he's dying…_

_I shall do it straight away, my flower._

She sighed and lay down, next to her twin. _Kenshin-nii…please be all right._

It was only a few minutes before Megumi and Kyo came running into the room, Megumi going to Kenshin first. "He has lacerations all over his left side, some quite deep. I need my medical kit right now!"

Kyo, who had been helping her around the clinic for the past month, ran as fast as he could to the room where she kept her supplies. He came back in a flash, handing her her tools. She took out a needle and thread, stating, "This is going to be delicate work, so would you please hold him, just in case he wakes and starts thrashing."

The elder demon nodded and braced his hands where he could without touching the wounds. He knew that Sakura could kill with her wings now, seeing as they were much sharper once black, sharper than the edge of a newly-made katana, and those cut when barely tapped. These wings, they would just tear a human's flesh from their bones, and through the bones, if there was more force to the blow. If a human ran into the edge of her wing, they wouldn't live long enough to even register that they were dead.

Yet if another demon touched her wing, it would be as if they touched that of a bird's. This was because it was usually a human who tried to harm a demoness. He would catch these demon hunters and tear them limb from limb for ripping Sakura's wing off. To tear a demoness' wings off was the most painful thing for anyone to do to them. And because of that, if she had a mate, he was obliged to do the same in return to the one who harmed her. Except Kyo would do it in extreme. He would make them suffer, and for a long period of time. No human would ever know such torture as the one he would bestow on the foolish humans that harmed his precious cherry blossom.

* * *

Revenge is so much fun...as long as I'm not in it! Heehee!

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

Five chapters left...I am so dreading the end...

* * *

Within a week, Sakura was on her feet, feeling better than ever. Haruko was healthy, as was expected of a demon baby, her wings pitch black. She had blood-red hair and fire-colored eyes, but she was happy, cooing almost all the time. Kyo said that he had to teach Shinta how to awaken his demon side, so he could start his year of mortality.

Kenshin was on the mend, though it was slow, because of how deep some of the wounds were. He'd never had wounds as deep as the ones he'd received by Sakura's wing, except for when Shishio had stabbed him in the side. He slept most of the time, because of how much blood he'd lost. Sakura stayed faithfully at his side, helping him to feel better by just being there. Kaoru visited him as well, concerned for the red-headed samurai.

Kyo was busy with work and protecting Shinta to visit much, though after a month, decided to help move Kenshin back to the dojo, though he would need protection, should the dojo be attacked during his recovery.

"Slowly…slowly…we don't need any of the wounds reopening…" Megumi ordered, making sure Kyo was being as careful as he could.

"I heard thee say this when we lifted Nii-san, why doest thou think I wouldst forget after such a short time?" Kyo asked, almost annoyed by her persistence that Kenshin not get hurt.

"You're a man, so, that automatically means you're forgetful and rough," the lady doctor instantly stated, making Kenshin smile.

"You know that you're only talking about Sano, right, Megumi-dono?" he asked.

"Ken-san, just because I think that you're different from other men, doesn't mean that all men are like you. Most men are idiotic thugs who couldn't treat a woman with respect even if they tried," Megumi huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Kyo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Ye think that I am the same? Females, whether they be demon or human, are always to be protected and respected. We demons, unlike human males, cherish our females like the most precious things that could be owned or made in either the demon or human realm."

Megumi smiled a little at that. "I guess I was wrong about you, Kyo-san. You're just like Ken-san, then, not like that Rooster-headed man…" She continued her grumbling while checking to see if Kenshin's stitches were holding.

Kenshin only shook his head a little, smiling. "Megumi-dono is always like this when she deals with men, she usually thinks of Sano."

Kyo nodded, snorting a little before commenting, "Ye seem to be doing much better, considering five weeks before ye looked like ye were dying, Nii-san. Thou art lucky, considering thy wounds, most would've died after being sliced by a demoness' wing as much as thou was."

Kenshin shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "This one guesses it comes with being a swordsman, though this one hasn't been this wounded since his duel with Shishio."

"The one I had to carry ye from?"

"Yes."

"I see. I now must leave ye, since I have my son to protect. When he's sixteen, his wings will turn black, but until then, he can be killed quite easily. The demon hunters will come soon, I can sense it. Fare thee well, Nii-san."

"You too, Kyo-san."

* * *

So, some conversation between Kenshin and Kyo. Sakura wasn't in this one much, nor the next one, though I think the next one will be a little more exciting.

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

This one's short, but it's preparing for one that's a little longer.

* * *

One day, Shinta was running from the dojo to his family's new home, which was better-looking than the last one by quite a bit, plus it had a room for his two-month-old little sister, who was the cutest little thing he'd ever seen, when a group of men in black started to follow him. He noticed them right away, because of their murderous auras. Kenshin had taught him about reading chi, and his father had taken it a step further, since he was a demon: read who they were through their chi.

So he did that, going through their aura to their minds, seeing that they were after him, to kill him. It could only be demon hunters. He knew that they fought as a group rather well and their timing was excellent, so he would have to do something that Kenshin had taught both him and Yahiko: run and draw the faster ones into a one-on-one fight, and if that wasn't enough, call his father, who would finish them off, much less humanely than Shinta would.

He increased his pace, since he'd been running like a human, not like a demon, since that would've attracted attention of passerby. Though his silver wings already did that. His mother said that although he was different now, he should still practice his swordsmanship at the dojo, so he wouldn't get rusty and then pay for it when he ran into trouble.

There were shouts of surprise because of his speed, and his captors sped up, as well. Shinta saw that the faster ones were catching up to him. He suddenly turned and his bokken connected with the head of the first man, who was down for the count. He then turned and started running again. He put his fingers in his mouth and a shrill whistle escaped his lips. Making sure he wouldn't get killed, he'd just called his dad.

He knocked down a couple more before, like a shadow of death, his father came down, sword drawn. He hacked a few in two, before tearing the limbs off them, legs, arms, then head, horrendous screams coming from his victims as they were torn to pieces. Blood sprayed and splattered everywhere, as the pieces of what used to be men were strewn everywhere, a gory sight for those who were coming across the scene.

Shinta screamed in horror before passing out, not one being able to take blood very well.

* * *

Gory, wasn't it? Now you know the rage Kyo is exacting on the demon hunters who hurt his wife. I surprised myself, I'm usually not this violent in my stories. At least I didn't have him drink their blood...eww...

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen!

Okay, maybe I lied. But this is more of an action scene, though it is short...

Three more chapters including this one! **sobs**

"Kyo-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Saito shouted, coming across the mad demon.

Kyo turned to the human with death in his eyes, infernos to those who saw them. This made Saito turn serious, since he hadn't taken the revenge against Kyo's wife in account, though Kyo had talked about doing this for a long time. A black aura surrounded the dark creature, his teeth bared.

"Very well. Either you'll calm yourself, or I'll have to kill you."

Saito dropped into Gatotsu position, while Kyo raised his sword to start fighting. Both ran at each other, though Saito passed right through Kyo as if he wasn't there, his narrow eyes going wide in unbelief. "What just happened?"

He turned and faced Kyo again. Kyo had the same fury in his eyes as before, now a dark cloud had surrounded him. Narrow yellow eyes met flaming red, and their owners crossed swords again and again, yet the same thing happened, no damage done to either side, though it could've been an easy win for Kyo, had he wanted to kill his comrade.

"Kyo!" a female voice cried.

Saito turned to see Sakura standing on the edge of the bloodstained section of the street, Shinta behind her, prone on the ground. Haruko was against her mother's back, tied there with a cloth in the nest of razor-sharp black feathers, safe from any attacks. The demon woman's eyes hadn't changed from their gentle blue, save for when she was angry, which was rare.

"Sakura-san, stay back. Your husband has gone insane from the rage he's felt completing the revenge he's wanted against the demon hunters."

The blood red-haired demoness shook her head. "No! All you're doing is riling him up!" She ran between the two fighters and held her arms out. "Kyo! Please, it's over! I'm fine!"

Kyo's eyes calmed from infernos to their normal warmness in a second, and he murmured, "Sakura…" He walked over to her and put his arms around her, though his entire front was dripping with blood. "My cherry blossom."

"It's going to be all right," Sakura cooed, stroking his hair.

"I'll always be all right with ye, flower, at my side."

"Of course."

* * *

See? But then again, this is how Kyo is. He likes to fight, but he loves his wife more. Has anyone taken a guess on where Kyo is from originally yet? Well, I did add a few things to him, but is it really that hard to guess?

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

I'm sorry to say this, but the story, because of the last two chapters, ends sad. But do not fear, the sequel will be happier!

* * *

After that time, Kyo closed himself off from the world, merely meditating in a shrine that was on the edge of Tokyo, much like Aoshi had, leaving Sakura to take care of the children. He felt shamed to have let his anger get the best of him and needed to find himself again, before returning to those he loved. But this was a mistake that he wouldn't soon forget.

For just a week after he left, Shinta was attacked by a new set of demon hunters.

The boy panted, exhausted from defending himself so long, yet never able to hit his assaulters. "What can I do? If only Otou-sama was here to help me again…"

Hearing a sound behind him, he had no time before he was knocked across the head, falling to the ground. A foot was pressed against his back, between his silver wings. He thrashed, trying to free himself, but he couldn't seem to get enough strength to do so.

"Look at the kid now! Squirming like a fish out of water!"

"Let's make sure this one doesn't escape like the demon wench did. Her and the child can't get hurt by us, so they're out of our reach. But this one won't be so lucky."

"Oka-chan! Otou-sama! Help me!" he cried, even though it humiliated him to call for help. His bokken was in pieces all over the ground, just to spite him.

Cold fingers wrapped around the bases of his wings and yanked harder than he could've imagined possible. Before he could stop it, a scream of bloody murder escaped him, both his wings torn off. Feeling blood spurt out from the two wounds, he felt the pressure on his back recede and then the whistles of the police from afar off before he passed out from the pain and blood loss.

**

* * *

sobbing** Poor Shinta! I hate to do this to him! **bawls**

Please don't hate me for this! Please no flames, I don't like being burned!

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

The last chapter, and that's it for this story! But never fear! The sequel will soon be here!

* * *

Sakura paced in front of the room where her firstborn was being treated for his large back wounds. Sighing, she looked towards the direction the shrine was at.

_Kyo? Can you hear me?_

_Always. Is something wrong, Sakura?_

_I don't want to get mad at you, but it's your fault this happened._

_What would that be?_

_Shinta's wings have been torn off. Megumi says that he's weakening too fast to be helped. Can you come back, if not for this one day? Your only son is dying._

There was a long pause, and Sakura thought that he'd given her the cold shoulder. But then, he answered, sadness like no other in his voice.

_My blossom, do not fear. I will be at thy side in time to say farewell to our son._

_You can't help him?_

_I'm afraid it is out of my hands. Once a demon's wings have been torn off, nothing can be done. Without their wings, a demon's power fades until it disappears. Without power, a demon is nothing._

_Oh Kyo…please, if someone has to tell Shinta that, it has to be you. I don't have the heart to tell him he's going to die._

_Of course, my love._

The red-haired demoness looked up when the lady doctor came out of the room. "The bleeding won't stop. It's as if these wounds are unnatural. Yours was different, it healed at a speed I've never witnessed, but…"

Sakura turned away and murmured, "I know, Megumi. You don't have to tell me."

"What about Kyo? Are you going to tell him?"

"Already have. He should be here very soon."

A black feather floated down between the women, followed by Kyo, who landed softly on the wood floor. "Sakura, I'm sorry I abandoned thee and our children, I thought it was safe. I will never leave thee again, if this is what will happen in my absence. Those demon hunters deserve death, but not today. Today is a time for mourning. Shinta will soon fade into the darkness that is the realm where demons' souls dwell until reincarnated. He will be born again, though it might not be to us. Is thy brother and his wife well?"

"Yes, Kenshin-nii is fine and Kaoru as well. If only a few more days had passed, then Shinta would've been safe. But I can't regret letting him do as he wished. To visit his mentor and uncle, along with his best friend. I heard he tried to the last to defend himself. Kyo, I hope you're proud of him. He was a swordsman, like you."

"He could've been the finest there was, save Nii-san's master. I would've taught him my style once he'd become an immortal, but there is no time for that. Come my flower, he won't last much longer on this mortal plane."

The parents entered the room, where Shinta laid on his stomach, bandages soaked with blood and seeping onto the futon he was on. He opened his blue eyes, skin as white as snow now, since he was close to death. "Oka-chan…Otou…sama?"

Kyo nodded and knelt at his son's head, stroking his limp hair. "I am proud of thee, Shinta. Thy mother told me about thy fight with the demon hunters. Thou did what ye could, that is all that was expected of thee."

"Otou-sama, am I…going to die? Megumi-san…told me…that she can't…stop the… bleeding…"

"Yes, Shinta. Once thy wings were torn off, nothing could've saved thee from this fate."

Instead of going into a violent denial, Shinta seemed to relax. "I understand…Otou-sama. Will I ever…see you…again?"

"Yes, but thou will not remember me or thy mother, when thou wilt be reincarnated into the demon realm. If thou art born to us again, we will love you just as much as before, my son. Let the journey to the dark realm be easy for thee."

The young demon nodded a little, before his eyes drifted shut, his body surrounded by dark light before vanishing.

Sakura sighed and put her arms around her husband. "Will we actually meet him again?"

"Considering how and where he died, it is possible in the future. A child of a demon such as he, it will be likely that he'll be born into the mortal realm more than the demon realm. Perhaps someday, since we are the only demons living in the human realm at this time. If the demon hunters ever stop hunting us, perhaps others of our kind will come here, though it might be rare. But we can hope."

Sakura's eyes shined. "Yes, we can."

* * *

So there you have it...**sob**...the end of "Child of a Demon"! But I will tell you what the sequel is called, so that you can find it once it comes out!

"**Reincarnation**". Kinda expected I know, but it will be a good story, I promise, but short, unfortunately. This idea couldn't last forever!

Okay, for one last time...

Please review!


End file.
